Cara and the Chocolate Factory
by barneynigella
Summary: What if Charlie Bucket had a big sister who didn't live with him because she was away working and sending her struggling family all the money she could afford? What will happen to the World Famous Candy Maker after they meet again? I suck at summaries. Also this is my first fanfiction so any feedback will help xxxx Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

What if Charlie Bucket had a big sister who didn't live with him because she was away working and sending her struggling family all the money she could afford?

Cara Bucket was an ordinary 19 year old with an extraordinary used to live with her family until an old friend of hers found a job for them both as waitresses. Although she loves her job at the seaside,she missed her family terribly.

Cara sends most of her wage back home to her family, so she lives in a small ,damp, one roomed apartment. But she is used to living with a lack of space, but one thing she wasn't used to is not having a single window or even running water. although she wrote to her family every week she never told them about the conditions in which she lived.

One day while she was with her friend Meg (the one who found her the job) she heard a news report about the Wonka one who knew her, knew just how much she loved Wonka and was always disappointed while shopping knowing she couldn't afford one. She hasn't had any candy in over 2 she heard that Wonka's factory was to be opened and 5 lucky children would get to go inside. She just knew that her brother Charlie would feel exactly the same excitement and disappointment as he only had one bar a year for his birthday , which was more than Cara.

"I bet Charlie is really exited " Cara said

" Oh I bet he is " Meg replied and with that they both left for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Whilst working overtime (as she so often did to earn a bit of extra money to send home) Meg came in to tell her the Latest Wonka news.

"First ticket found, by some fat pig from Germany. Oh what was his name? Oh, that was it Gloop, Augustus Gloop !" Meg said cheerfully

"That was quick it only got announced this morning" Cara replied tiredly

With that she hung up her apron went over to Meg and started walking back to her small apartment.

Cara turned just before she got to the door and shouted "Bye Erik , see you tomorrow "

Erik only responded with a wave of his hand.

Meg and Cara walked down the street, with Meg telling Cara all about the boy who had the first golden ticket then they got to the corner and went there separate ways. with a hug and kiss on the cheek Cara was walking alone down the street until she got to the door for the apartment it was locked as usual and she went inside.

She turned the light on as soon as she walked in and realized it was only a week till Charlie's birthday, so at that moment she started to think about what to get her only little brother the it hit her, something practical that had a Wonka theme, she remembered the blanket she had started just a week ago. It was thick and warm and due to her own obsession she had started to embroider the blanket to make it look like an original Wonka bar. She immediately went over to the wardrobe took out the blanket and continued to work on it after an hour it was done . She looked over at the clock and realized it past midnight so she decided to turn in and try and get at least a few hours sleep before another day.

The next morning even with only 3 hours sleep she felt refreshed she got into her uniform did her hair had a look if there was any food in the cupboard all there was half a loaf of bread and due to the fact she hadn't eaten the day before she decided to have some. then after she had eaten her meager breakfast she did her hair in a neat bun and left her apartment same time as always 7.30 am and went to meet Meg at the street corner where they had left each other the night before.

As always Meg came bouncing around the corner with far too much energy for this time in the morning ,but that was Meg.

They walked to work as usual got there and Erik greeted them as he usually did a happy smile and a kiss on the cheek for Cara and a kiss on the lips for Meg (they were going out and that's how Cara got her job).

Then Erik (who knows all about Cara's obsession with Wonka due to Meg and having spent so much time Cara over the last 2 years )said "ticket 2 found by a spoilt 'wart' " Erik laughed slightly to himself due to his little joke " in England called Veruca Salt "

"You said 'wart' on purpose didn't you " Meg scolded

"It was pretty funny you have got to admit " Cara interrupted

Erik turned the old TV set on and they watched the news report.

"I bet Grandpa George would be using different word that 'brat' and 'wart' but lets hope Charlie doesn't hear any of about Charlie it's his birthday next week and I made him something do you have a box or something I can post it in?" Cara asked her friends

"Yes I have loads of boxes you can use but if you want, you can have next week off and go and visit them,I'm sure that they would love to see." Erik said calmly with a small smirk knowing how much she wanted to see them.

"Are you sure? Won't you need me here?"Cara asked slightly nervous not wanting to hear the the answer wasn't what she wanted to hear.

"Yes I am sure else I wouldn't have offered and I will give you some money " before Cara could protest Erik said" to buy Charlie a present from Meg and I".

Before she could answer Erik had shoved £ 20 into her hand told her to go home and pack. So she did slightly dazed.

It only took her 10 minutes to pack all of her things as she didn't have much then Erik and Meg walked in arm in arm they handed Cara with a train ticket to leave in just and hour .

Erik drove both Cara and Meg to the train station even though Cara had protested and was more than willing to walk as it only took her 20 minutes but Erik could be stubborn. So after a short fair well Cara was on the train and heading home. She was going to be with her family and she would be nearer the most amazing place in the world : Willy Wonka's chocolate factory.


	3. Chapter 3

The train journey took about an hour but that didn't bother Cara the train was rather empty which she was glad for she hated being stuck sitting next to people she didn't know.

While on the train she was thinking about Willy Wonka as she did once know him she had only been a young child but her always offered her sweets and when her parents had to go to work she would sit in his office with him and she would try candies for him. She was happy back them she knew from that moment she would always love Wonka and all his candies. When he closed the factory she felt heart broken for she knew she would never see the crazy, amazing man again. she made sure she told Charlie all the stories about him. Cara started to remember when her Grandpa Joe was telling Charlie the some stories of and Prince Pondicherry , Cara can remember the day when told her that story himself.

That's when the train stopped she grabbed her luggage and made her way off the train and out the station she was walking when she could again smell the delicious smell of chocolate then she remembered the money Erik had given her so she went and brought 3 Wonka bars one from Meg and Erik , one from her and one other one she just couldn't bare to leave one on the shelf by itself, and she was going to give the change to her mother as it would be what Erik would want her to do with the the change and the Wonka bars she headed home to see her family (minus Charlie as it was a Wednesday and he was at school but only meant she could surprise him later).

With a slight spring in her step due to the excitement of seeing her family in over a year last time she visited she only stayed for 3 days this time she had 10 days she was going to make the most of she walked through the snow and sludge trying not to slip she saw a very familiar and heart warming sight, her little lob sided house and in the back ground the Wonka factory. It was as if nothing had changed since she was a child, there was washing being hung out by her mother, who had her back to her only daughter.

Cara could barely hide her excitement of seeing her mother. Cara crept as quietly as she could in the snow that crunched under her feet then she was right behind her mother and gave her a huge hug and she could tell she had made her jump. Cara was giggling when her mother turned to look at her .

"Cara what are you doing here?" her mother said slightly shocked still "You should be at work! They haven't got rid of you have they?" she asked in a very anxious tone to her voice while looking at her daughters bag.

"No mum , Erik said I should have a holiday and come and be at home for Charlie's birthday" Cara responded calmly. "Can we go inside I really want to see everyone, I missed you all so much".

simply smiled at her daughter and started to walk back towards the small lob sided shack that was their home. The door fell open as soon as her mother touched it and they both stepped in quietly, all 4 of her grandparents were asleep in bed as usual. But what she didn't expect to see was her Dad sitting reading a paper, 'shouldn't he be at work' she thought.

looked up from his paper when he heard the door open , then when he saw his daughter, "Cara ?'' he asked shocked and soon as he had said his daughters name all 4 of her Grandparents came to life and were buzzing . This reminded Cara of her childhood , as soon as she and Charlie had walked through the door they would come to life, everyday the same routine.

Cara ran over and gave a hug and kiss to each of her grandparents and her Grandpa George said "Quick go and hide, Charlie will be here any minute" with that she looked for somewhere to hide (although that was difficult due to the lack of space )she went up to the area she and her little brother used to share above the main else was trying to act natural and normal everyone just about manged it when the door swung open and Charlie walked in looking cold but happy.

When Charlie saw all his Grandparents awake none of them with their usual happy faces he started to worry that something bad had happened. Charlie suddenly bust out saying "Whats the matter? Whats happened?" Everyone was a little taken back by that but everyone knew that Charlie was a smart kid.

''Nothing is wrong, love . What would make you say that?" His mother comforted. Charlie looked relaxed after that and let out a sigh.

Cara could see and hear everything from her hiding place and when she saw charlie had turn around and was facing the door to take off his scarf , she crept down and then suddenly grabbed charlie by his shoulders and gave him the shock of his life.

When Charlie turned around it was as if he was looking at a ghost. But his sister could only laugh and gave him a huge hug and picked him and was slightly worried she might have broken him.

Then their mother shouted that dinner was ready , so Charlie went over to the table holding on to his sister the whole time. Mr. Bucket moved the small sofa to the table for the children to sit on so there would be enough seats.

Over dinner, which was the usual Cabbage soup only slightly more thinned down than usual. Cara told the family about the holiday she was having and Charlies eyes lit up when he realised he was going to have 10 days with his sister and she was going to be there for his birthday.

But she didn't tell the family about the money and Charlie's present that was going to be a surprise. That night Charlie and Cara climbed up to the space above the main room said goodnight to their family below and curled up together in an attempt to block out the cold but it didn't really help much but they still tried. That night both children had dreams about Wonka and his factory.

In the morning Mrs. Bucket tried to get her daughter to have some breakfast but Cara said she didn't want any and refused to have any although she was hungry she was trying to stop anyone else missing out. Cara walked Charlie part of the way to school they stopped outside the Wonka factory. Charlie gave his sister a kiss on the cheek and she watched him go until he was out of he was out of sight she tuned to look at the amazing factory behind her knowing she would never get a golden ticket she could feel her self about to cry so she had to turn away , she could not risk seeing her cry.

As she slowly walked back towards the house, she saw Bill her old boss who now owned the candy shop on cherry street. Cara went over to see how he was doing and he looked a lot older than he did when she left.

"Do my eyes deceive me or am I really looking at you Cara? The finest candy girl there is." Bill said with his usual charm Cara could only smile at his compliment.

She could only reply with "Hi Bill , it's me. I'm only here on holiday for a few days."

Then after a pause Bill said " Your on holiday , eh, well i guess you don't want a job while your here. I could really use some help with the golden ticket thing going on "

"I suppose I don't want to get bored" she replied with a smirk " What time do you want boss?"

"This time tomorrow?"

"Okay, sounds great see you then"

"Bye , see ya tomorrow"

With the thought of being able to bring some more money home, she ran the rest of the way to tell her family.

When she got in she took off her gloves and went and give each of her bed bound Grandparent's a hug and kiss and found out her Dad had lost his job. Cara then told the family about what had happened with Bill.

The family who had been worried about surviving the week without Cara's money relaxed a little knowing they could survive Cara's money until Mr. Bucket got another job. Then Cara remembered the change she had from yesterday and quickly gave her mother the money and the Wonka bars and she told her family to wrap them. She then got out the blanket she made for her little brother and she got a compliment from every person in the house either about how well she knew Charlie and how much he would love it or how well made it was. Cara passed the blanket to her parents for them to wrap as she knew she couldn't wrap it half as well if she tried.

She spent the rest of the day helping her parents out by hanging the washing out, cleaning and helping her dad shovel snow. By the time she had done all that she went to go and meet Charlie at Wonka's factory where they had parted earlier, she ran most of the way but ran out of energy, due to not having any food that day. she slipped a few times but only hit the floor once, she hoped that hadn't seen. She got to the factory and just closed her eyes and inhaled the wondrous smell that she had always found a comfort and she missed it dearly when she was away. She stood there totally still for a moment eyes closed totally unaware that the magnificent candy man watching her. She opened her eyes when she heard Charlie and they both stood there for a few glorious minutes taking in all of the wondrous smells and with that they headed home.


	4. Chapter 3 (optional chapter) Wonka's POV

I stood there at my office window, the one with the best view of the town. I have been here most of the day not getting much done, for you see I have far too much on my mind.

This morning I was walking past my window to grab my hat and cane when I saw something I have not seen In about 2 years. I saw little Cara , well she Is not so little any more, any way so as I was sating she was sanding out side my factory like she used to as a child. I used to come and stand here every day to see her on the way to school and on her way home. Then she used to walk a boy with her , I assume her brother, after that she would go to cherry street.

But then this morning i thought i saw her, i had to stay here all day, just in case i was seeing things (which wouldn't be unusual ) but then i saw her again running to me and my factory . When she fell over i wanted to run to her side and help her but when she got up she seemed fine. When she at my gates i could see her much more clearly, she looked the same except she seemed slimmer, not that she was ever fat, she used to seem a healthy weight but she doesn't seem to be anymore she seems to small. That's when the little boy came the two of them stood out side my factory eyes closed , so they didn't see me, but i saw that neither of them had a coat between them they had a hand knitted scarf and a pair of gloves. There clothes look worn but clean. Then suddenly i was pulled out of my thoughts when i saw them walking off. Cara had her arm around the young boys shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

As the pair walked down the snowy streets back to their house they talked about Wonka's golden tickets, Charlies day at school and about how much they have missed each other.

When they got back all the grandparents abruptly woke up . Charlie grabbed his paper bag and then Cara and Charlie went to do Charlie's paper round, so they left the house and headed for Bill's candy shop, which was when Cara told Charlie she was going to be working for Bill for the next few days. Both children wanted to help their parents out that's why they both had jobs. Grandpa Joe felt really a little wicked that he was unable to help Charlie with his paper round.

Charlie usually took and hour to do his paper round but today the pair only took half an hour this meant the pair would have more time to be able to hear their grandparents tell them the story of Willy Wonka, which was always a good story no matter how many times the pair heard it.

But from where they were they could the factory, not a word was said between them, they looked at each other and both started running towards the factory. Charlie was the first one there they both stood there like they had earlier that day.

As the children were about to leave they both looked up and saw something in the window more, they looked at each other and looked back at the window and there was nothing there. The children looked at each other and started to run home, so they could tell their family ,but mainly Grandpa Joe , what they had just seen.

When they got back it was Charlie who told his family what had happened and with that the grandparents started to tell Charlie the story of Willy Wonka (again). Grandpa Joe continued to tell the story as they ate their cabbage soup.

Then Charlie went and said goodnight to each of his grandparents with a hug and kiss, then about 30 minutes later Cara did the same and went up to Charlie and they cuddled and both fell asleep looking at the chocolate factory through the hole in the roof.

The next morning was much like the morning before except the whole family were trying to convince Cara to have some breakfast but yet again she refused, eventually the family stopped bugging her.

Then Grandpa George who will never give in said "You've lost weight since you last were here, eat something before you wither away to nothing". At this Charlie looked really worried and lovingly in to his sisters eyes, at which point she gave in, much to her surprise the whole family lit up, everyone was happy that she was eating . Although she knew she couldn't get used to this, although it was only a small amount of bread and butter, it was more than she could afford.

Then same as the day before Cara walked with Charlie to the factory they said their goodbyes, she stood at the factory alone for a few minutes then she headed towards Bill's candy shop. When she got there it packed with people shouting for Wonka bars. When she manged to get though to the till she put an apron on and started serving people after an hour there were no Wonka bars left. So Bill sent Cara round the back she made a new order for Wonka bars and found there was one box at the back so, with the help of Bill they moved it round the front and started to unpack the box. When that was done she spent most of the cleaning the mess the crowd had caused . The regulars would be here any minute. Bill's Candy Shop was a regular stop on the students' way home from school. Like clockwork every day about five after three the same ten to fifteen, maybe twenty on a really busy day, would run into the shop all there to buy their favorite sweets. After a year working there Kara knew all the names of every child who visited and most importantly their favorite sweet. June Marie loved Slugworth Sizzlers, Christopher loved triple crème cusp, little Robby loved plain lollipops. Cara still remembered all there names and their favorites, some things you will never forget. When the children saw Cara they tried to test her to see if she still remembered their favorite sweets. When she did the children were shouting and playing asking Cara so many questions she didn't know where to start with answers.

After cleaning up after the kids Cara left and saw Charlie on his way to the shop ready for his paper round so she waited for him. When he saw his sister he ran towards her and they gave each other a huge hug, she could see tears in her little brothers eyes .

"What's wrong Charlie, it's pay day" she said in a worried yet as always comforting voice.

Charlie looked her in the eyes and said "2 more Wonka tickets found , Dad told me when i got back a gum chewer, who everyone said is horrible and a kid who doesn't even like chocolate"

Although she could feel her eyes welling up she didn't want to cry in font of her little brother, so she managed to say "Well there is one ticket left, maybe we'll get lucky".

Charlie simply nodded but they both knew the chance of finding a ticket was looking slimmer than ever. They went and did the paper round in half an hour like the day before but today they didn't as much as they the day before they were both far too upset. They went back to the shop Bill gave Charlie his money and said they both had tomorrow off to celebrate Charlie's birthday. This cheered both of the depressed children up as they hadn't been together for a birthday in 2 years so this was a big deal. So feeling a little less depressed they walked home arm in arm chattering about their day. Although Cara didn't talk about the Wonka bars, they were still to upset for that.

They got home and all the family could see how upset the pair were so Mr and Mrs Bucket left the room and came back with an arm behind their back and they asked Charlie if he wanted to open his birthday present a night early, after some persuasion Charlie open it. His parents had already tried to soften the blow.

When they saw no gold, Charlie being the kind-hearted boy he is,offered his family the chocolate but wouldn't take no for an answer. Everyone had some of the chocolate each person trying to make the experience last as long as possible. After Cara had shared her story of what had happened in the shop it was time for Charlie to go to bed, but Cara didn't feel like staying up so went to bed as well. She didn't want to feel like this tomorrow, Charlies birthday was going to be a special day for everyone.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie didn't get up early on his birthday, as he never really needed to, as he didn't get many presents, in face usually he got a single Wonk bar. But when Cara had left 2 years ago and moved out he always got a extra present from her, although it always had Meg's and Erik's name on it.

Charlie was lucky this year as his birthday was on a Saturday which means he can spend the whole day with his sister and Charlie couldn't think of anything better. Unlike most siblings the Bucket children never fought or argued, instead they told each other stories and shared all they had. Cara had always been glad that they didn't fight, she was glad of circumstances in which they lived as it meant the siblings were closer than most families.

Cara woke up before Charlie, in fact she was much more exited than Charlie and when she saw her parents creeping around under them. She crept out and left Charlie to sleep she went and said good morning to her Grandparents who were all 's mother came and passed her the now wrapped blanket, even though it was wrapped in an old news paper it looked beautiful. It didn't go unnoticed by Cara that all the Wonk stories were cut up and all over the wall by where Charlie slept.

The family sat in silence, both Grandma Josephine and Grandma Georgina were knitting(they were both working on the same scarf) . Grandpa George and Grandpa Joe were playing chess. was reading a paper and was just enjoying having her daughter in her arms. Then everyone (except and her daughter) stopped what they were doing when they heard Charlie stirr and he woke up and seeing his family, he bounced down and gave everyone a hug. He did this like he normally would except he didn't let his sister go, until she complained about not being able to breathe.

Then everyone including Cara had a small breakfast. Then Cara said with love in her voice and eyes "Happy Birthday Charlie'' and with that she passed him the present. Charlie opened it slowly and carefully and when he saw the blanket and it's every detail he was amazed. The rest of the family could only smile at his reaction, Cara suddenly felt proud of what she had created.

When Charlie saw his parents holding another present, he was very confused to say the least he normally got one present this year he had already had 2 and his parents were holding another one. Inside he partly knew this year was brill ant and he knew no other birthday he had, had or would have could ever compare with this one. He had his sister and had more presents than ever before.

After he opened his second Wonk bar he still looked confused , happy but confused. That's when Cara finally said "It's from Erik and Meg , silly"

''But I thought that Meg and Erik and you " Charlie replied shyly

"No silly, I made you that blanket the chocolate bar is from the happy couple"

That made the whole family smile especially Charlie. After a while of sitting and chatting and catching up on what they might have missed during the week Cara took her little brother to the park. They walked for what seemed like hours and talked then they raced to the swings although both of them slipped over due to the snow and ice but they simply laughed at each other and at them selves. After they finally got up , with a bit of a struggle they went on the swings and acted as if they were both 8 years old.

After a few hours of playing they could hear the church bell ring meaning it was 5 o'clock so the pair walked back home. As they walked they didn't need to say a word but they both took a detour that lead them to the factory gates. If they could they would spend all their lives outside the factory inhaling it's sweet smells and dreaming about what it would be like on the inside.

When they got back to the house Mrs. Bucket passed her daughter a letter and Cara opened it and saw that it was a train ticket, when she took it out of the envelope the whole family felt their heart sink knowing she would be laving again so soon. When she looked at she realised she was leaving tomorrow night which was much sooner than she had expected. Although she was a little surprised that Erik had sent her a train ticket she was going to get one herself,but then again it might have been the only way to make sure Cara came back when he wanted her to. She couldn't complain though he had given her the time off and paid for most of it. At that moment Cara decided to make the most of the short amount of time they had left together. When she looked up from the ticket she could Charlie on the verge of tears. She ran and wrapped her arms around Charlie and said "No today , it's your birthday".

The family agreed and so Charlie and his sister went and sat on their Grandparents bed and ate their cabbage soup there . Cara told the family some of her own stories from her life at the sea side away from home. Her own story as amazing as they are to the family are boring to her compared to the stories of Willy Wonk.

Charlie stayed up later than usual, for 3 reasons,1: It was his birthday 2: Everyone was too intrigued by her stories 3:Everyone wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. When Cara looked up she realised it had past midnight and she was about to make a move when she realised she would be leaving. Charlie asked for one more story, the whole family nodded their heads eagerly, so Cara gave in and told them the story of when she and Meg were on stage performing because some of the original cast got ill.

"You all look amazed or horrified I can't quite tell" Cara said slightly amused.

"We're all amazed" Charlie said happily

"Why didn't you tell us love?" her Mother asked

"Well it happened, this time last my letter was mainly about Charlie and his birthday" Cara reasoned

"What's it like on stage sis? " Charlie asked with his usual curiosity which Cara found adorable

"Well let me think, besides being completely terrifying, it's the biggest rush, like ever!" she explained then she said calmly " I think it might be time for bed"

The family agreed and they all turned in for the night, that night Charlie, Cara and all silently wept and cried them selves to sleep.

The next morning nobody got up til 9 am, which is a lie-in for this family, but then again they had a very late/early night the day before. When everyone was awake the family had their breakfast and Mrs. Bucket asked her children to go down to the shop down the road to get some bread.

Next thing Cara is fully aware of is the bitter cold, but when Charlie starts dragging her up the street, the nearest shop happened to be Bill's shop.

"Hello there you two" Bill said cheerfully "What can I get ya"

"A loaf of bread please " Charlie replied politely

"Coming up" When Charlie went to pay "It's on the house, when you leaving us again Cara"

"Well actually, I'm leaving tonight" Cara replied sadly

''Well then" Bill replied unsure of what to say"Here's your pay"

"Thank you Bill" The children replied in unison.

With that the children headed back to the house with the loaf of bread. As usual the stopped at Wonka's, Cara could feel her eyes well up again. After a few moments they left and headed back.

When they got back Cara handed her money over to her Mother. She didn't bother to check it, some thing was better than nothing. After that Cara went and packed her bag and put it by the door ready for when she was leaving. The rest of the day was spent with the siblings under the blanket Cara had made listening to stories about Willy Wonk.

Before they knew the time was 8 o'clock Cara said her goodbyes while trying to hold back tears. Then her Mother, Father and Charlie walked her to the station she leaned out the window of the train and waved until she couldn't see them anymore. Then she broke down and cried.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie's POV

Me, Mum and Dad stood there on the platform waving till we couldn't see the train any more, I could see mum was upset, dad put his arm around her. Then dad picked me up and put me on his shoulder as he used to do when I was younger. Then we left the station, mum was crying. We got back I went and sat in between them and we wrapped ourselves in the blanket that Cara had made, it was like having her arms around us.

We just sat there not saying a word or moving just being upset, mum was crying and dad just didn't talk which is how you know he is upset. We fell asleep there when I woke i saw the clock say it was 7.30 am, both my parents were still holding onto me as if not to let me slip away, like Cara did.

I woke them up as i moved and suddenly when we were up the house bust to life, I wondered how long life was going to be like this, everyone being upset and crying.

Then I wondered what Cara must be doing.

* * *

Cara's POV

After about an hour I had no tears left to cry, I was lucky not many people were on the train so nobody was watching me. There must have been a good reason for me to have come back so soon. The train stopped I grabbed my bag wiped away my tears and walked out with my head held high. Meg saw me and ran and gave a big hug she somehow always knew when I needed a hug or cheering up,it was like she could read my mind sometimes.

Erik was waiting in the car for us and while he was driving I told them everything (except the parts where I kept falling over). After he dropped me off they wouldn't leave til they had seen me go inside. Although I loved them dearly and they were like my family when I was away from home, they couldn't really compare.

I suddenly felt so lonely in my small flat by myself, the house small as it is, is far to over crowded but that was kind of good as it was what I was used to. I knew that it was going to take some time to get used to being by myself again.

* * *

Wonka's POV

After seeing my little Cara, 'MY' since when did she become mine. Anyway as I was saying after seeing Cara go to that shop on cherry street the one where I started out I knew that was where I was going to send my last Golden Ticket.

When I saw the order from that shop, I put the Golden Ticket in the wrapper myself, which I hadn't done for any of the others. Looking at the order again to have it put in the box I realised that someone different had filled out the form, and when I saw the signature , I rushed upstairs to my office and made my self a photo copy of it, so I would always be able to see her lovely neat handwriting.

It was a Monday which meant that boy would be being walked to school, so I went over to the window, it was a familiar sight that boy at my gates smelling the chocolaty smoke as if it would nourish him but today he looked sad and he was ALONE.

Where could Cara have gotten to,he looked sad does that mean something bad might have happened to her, 'OH GOD I HOPE NOT'.

Now I was worrying, maybe over worrying and she might be fine she might have overslept, or anything I was jumping to conclusions far to quickly. I already had lots to be worried about, with the Golden Tickets and the horrible kids.

I decided after a while ( petty much a day of being unable to concentrate due to being so worried) I decided that I would stay in my office and check if she came to meet the boy. I would have to hurry if i wanted to be sure because the boy would be there any minute.

As I watched I realised the boy was late, but was because he was walking so much slower than usual and yet again she wasn't there. Maybe she had vanished again like last time and she would have gone as quickly and as quietly as she had come. Maybe I should just watch for a few days to be sure.


	8. Chapter 8

Charlie's POV

After I got home and did my paper round I went and found out the little black book that me and Cara found on the dump, it was pretty much empty and me and my sister would come up with candy ideas. Cara had always told me to write a letter to if I feel down.

I opened the little book and pulled a page out and wrote

"Dear Mr. Wonka,

I know that your a busy man, you must have lots of mail to read. I'm writing for my family because there's nothing special that I need. The time you take to read this letter will be time well spent, I hope. I have a list of of ideas you might want to change and invent.

For my Dad,bootstraps made from licorice as he is always on his feet. For my Grandma Josephine, molars made of marzipan, for when she can't find her teeth. Long ago when my sister was still at home, I think one day we saw the sea, my Mum had an ice cream and was more happy that I have ever seen her. For her I would invent an ice cream that could never melt, so she could be that happy again. For Grandpa George and his Georgina, I would make pillows made of marshmallows, to help keep the noise down when they snore.

For my Grandpa Joe ( who soon will be 90 and a half) I would make a joke book made from candy because he just loves to laugh. That's everything for you to add your special, magic touch, when these things are all complete if it's not too much trouble please drop them off your self,I would like a Wonka bar that I could share with you.

p.s. If you are going to come round please give me a bit of notice so I could make sure my sister is here.

signed Charlie Bucket Inventor"

Then I made an envelope from a page of the book that had fallen out and put some of our other ideas ( e.g hot ice cream for cold days ) in the envelope. I put the letter under my pillow just in time, as a second later Dad came and told me that it was dinner.

The next day when I left for school I made sure I had the letter and when I got to the factory I put my letter in the mail slot and then left for school wondering if would read it and if he would like my ideas.

Wonka's POV

Again I watched from my window and I could feel butterflies in my stomach, 'what if she didn't come? What if something bad has happened? What do I do then?'

Then I saw the little boy all alone again and my heart dropped and then I saw the child post something, curiosity got the better of me I rushed down to the mail room and I was lucky due to being so early there were only 3 letters. The first 2 were new orders for shops after Wonka bars. As I read the letter first time it made me laugh, second time I read it I realised how many people there were in one house, 4 Grandparents,2 parents and little Charlie. I now know for certain that Charlie is Cara's little brother. Also it does feel good knowing his name instead of calling him little boy. But I also worked out that Cara isn't always at the house with her family.

Maybe I should go and see the boy and his family and maybe get to see Cara again. I deiced that night I was going outside my factory (in disuse) and was going to find out about Charlie Bucket,but just to be sure I think I will get my secret service involved and see what they can find out. Well I suppose it might help out if i have a few tries at talking to people before the big day comes. Tomorrow I am going to have all those people in my factory, let's hope I remember to speak English.

After a day of planning where to take my guests and having put a few tests in, to see who is worthy of being my heir, went upstairs to my bedroom and went and found an outfit that I could wear. Then I left knowing that Charlie comes by the front of my factory in 3 minutes and so wanted to be near the gate when he came.

I stood there in the snow, it was colder than I expected, I was glad to have a thick warm coat on but then I saw Charlie. He didn't have a coat, he must have been freezing but that didn't stop him looking at my factory as he usually did. Seeing him up close he looked far worse, he was far to thin for a child of his age, it almost looked as if he could be starving, really,literally starving, so I did wonder what sort of parents this child had.

Then Charlie started walking down the street, I wanted to follow him and find out all I could but then again didn't want to look creepy, I could do that without trying. Anyway when he was half way down the road I decided to take a detour down to Cherry street and go into my old shop I went was really strange because it had changed yet was exactly the same. The counter was the one I used, the till was the one I used and yet there were all different candies that I never put there for example Slugworth Sizzlers. I brought a Wonka bar of my favourite flavour and also the one one I put the final ticket in:a Wonka Whipple Scrumptious Fudge-mallow Delight.I then spotted the one I have put the Ticket in ( I could tell due to the wrapping,not being perfect ) and brought that bar to. As I was about to leave Charlie came in and got some papers , so obviously had a paper round. Then as we both left , I held the door for him, so now I also know he is just as polite as his used to be.

As soon as we had left the shop was suddenly filled with children shouting many of them mentioning Cara and asking where she was, but Bill said she had to go again. When I looked across the street I could see Charlie had started his paper round with tears in his eyes, I hated to see anybody upset especially children so this tugged at my heart strings.

I didn't follow Charlie the whole way round his paper round, for I hoped he would come back down this end of town but if not I would send a worker to find out where he lived. Just as I was about to leave, I saw him. He walked a decent pace, then he made a few sudden turns but I was able to follow. When I saw the house I could see why the child looked so starved also I couldn't believe that 7 people could live there, and the fact 8 used to live I didn't be live or didn't want to believe. With that in mind I placed the Wonka bar on the door step and tapped the door and hit behind the house.I now understand more why Cara left probably for space but also to add to the families fund. After the door closed I headed back to the factory to make some changes to the route we'll be taking, making sure there are plenty of things to be tried so little Charlie would be able to eat something.

Charlies POV

As I left the factory gates I had the feeling I was being watched, but I didn't let it bother me,I was too cold to be bothered. Then after I got my papers a man I have never seen before held the door open for me , which is rare. Then I heard all the children talking about Cara and I just wanted to cry but not in public Cara wouldn't want me to cry at all especially not in public. I did my paper round as usual and went home I had barely taken off my scarf and said hello to everyone when there was a knock at the door, so as I was nearest the door I answered it but no body was there but there was a Wonka bar so I picked it up and brought it in side everyone was as confused as me.


	9. Chapter 9

**I own nothing except Cara**

* * *

Cara was so upset that she had forgotten to eat for days,Meg and Erik had noticed and so Meg made her sit down before the restaurant opened and Erik brought out a plate of spaghetti in cheese sauce. Meg wouldn't leave Cara alone until she had finished her meal, Erik had brought Cara because Meg was pregnant and needed some 'girlie' support. Cara was rather honoured that Meg wanted her and not her own mother but then her mother was old fashioned and they had parted on bad terms. As honoured as Cara was she was still upset about being separated from her family again so quickly. Although she hated to admit it, she thought about maybe never going back as it hurt too much when away from them, but part of her wanted to run back home. But she knew the family needed her wage more than ever now her Father was not working. Anyway she would have to work 2 jobs back home to be able to earn the money she got here.

After her meal Cara went and washed the dishes and then got ready for the rush of people who always came early in the morning. When she was changed into her uniform which was just a black dress with a white apron. She tidied her hair and started her shift. After 3 hours Meg made sure Cara was drinking enough water. After the breakfast rush,Erik turned the TV on to see the latest news. Cara almost fainted at the sight of chocolate factory she knew so well, she had been so upset she had totally forgotten about the Wonka golden the sight of her little brother and Grandpa Joe standing out side the factory ,she knew so well, with all the other winners. Then as the clock struck 10 she heard the familiar voice of the amazing Chocolatier she remembered. Then suddenly Charlie had passed the gates. On the TV she could see from a distance and as far as she could see he was the same as she remembered, eccentric. After a few moments, Charlie, Grandpa Joe, the other winners and then had all disappeared into the factory.

Both Meg and Erik looked just as shocked as Cara at this sight. Erik then told Meg to take Cara back to their apartment. But as Cara countered " What's the point? It's not like we're gonna see anymore of the tour, anyway it's probably best I stay busy." With that said she left the pair staring at the TV and went to see if any jobs needed to be done. As much as she tried she just couldn't concentrate.

* * *

**Just so you know I am not going to do a tour of the factory**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I don't own anything you **_**_recognise but I do own Cara xxx Enjoy this Chapter and please review it xxxx Help me improve _**

_**Cara's POV**_

I spent the whole day working yet finding time to see if there were any updates. But all that happened all the contestants left one at a time, the first covered in chocolate, then a girl who was purple, then the bratty girl covered in rubbish, then a rather tall but skinny boy walked out. I didn't bother to watch the interviews with the children and their parents, I couldn't bare to hear a bad word against .

I have to admit I did start to worry, an hour after the TV kid had come out, Charlie and Grandpa Joe hadn't left as far as I could see.

Meg abruptly stated " You should go home and rest, and don't worry I am sure Willy Wonka took good care of his guests"

"Looks like it" I muttered. They both knew I didn't have a TV at home so wouldn't be able to watch. I was going to argue but couldn't see the point, so I gave in and headed home I walked the whole way home, wouldn't let Meg do anything because she was pregnant and that does mean more work for me which I am grateful means I can send more money home and help out now Dad has lost his job but also it keeps me busy so I don't think about how much I am missing my family.

Once I got home I couldn't forget about the factory, How did Charlie find a ticket? The money at home was really tight , they didn't have enough to eat so how did Charlie get a bar. Why hadn't Charlie left the factory with the others? Was he okay,a factory could be a dangerous place. had told her that. She hoped Charlie's dreams hadn't been ruined. Charlie had always dreamed about the factory, now he's seen it, it might not be what he expected. might have changed since I was a child, he might have ruined Charlie's dreams , if he had done that to my little brother I would never forgive him and I don't think I would ever be able to look Charlie in the eyes again because it was me and Grandpa Joe that filled his head with stories about him.

After what seemed like an eternity of worrying but in reality was only an hour I fell asleep, a dreamless sleep. When I awoke I didn't really feel any better for that sleep in a way I felt worse for it, but I still had a job to do, so after getting ready I left for work. When I got to work the day was like an ordinary day except today seemed to last I finally got home I realised I hadn't heard anything about Charlie all day , so maybe he had gone home after I had left and gone home. Maybe Meg was right maybe I do over worry about everything, maybe I should try not to worry as much.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV **_

I was in the most amazing place in the whole world: Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory . All of the other kids had gone and had said I had won, but when I asked what he giggled madly and started on walking. I can see why Cara could remember him from when she was so young, and she was right he really is one of a kind.

"No time to dally when wonders await" remarked without warning as I started to struggle to keep up. Then we made an unexpected turn and we were in a plain little room, that didn't match the rest of the factory and inside there was a glass box.

"This is my Great Glass Wonkavator, let's hope it works I only invented it this morning" chimed happily "All aboard ,Charlie as you are closest to the button. Push that button"

"The one that says 'Don't push' ?" Charlie asked in awe

'' That's the one, well go on then"

" Something crazy's going to happen now, isn't it"

"How'd you guess?'' Wonka replied emotionless. Then all of a sudden the Wonkavator started to move and seemed to float and then after a moment we started flying out of the factory and we were floating above the town and I hate to admit it when I looked down and could see the world under my feet I felt very ill but then again I have total faith in and so after a moment I decided just to enjoy the ride.

"Where do you live?''

At this question I started looking and then I saw the lob sided shack and it was Grandpa Joe who pointed out our house. I didn't see press anything but then we were flying towards the house at full speed. Yet landed the Wonkavator perfectly just outside the door.

Then Grandpa Joe lead the way and me and followed behind and entered the house. I couldn't believe it Willy Wonka, the worlds greatest candy maker was in my house. I wish Cara was here to see this.

* * *

_**Wonka's POV**_

Charlie looked nervous about me going into the house, when I was inside,it was smaller on the inside. As I walked in I could see my wrappers on the wall and there was a model of my factory made out of toothpaste caps , then there was a beautifully embroidered blanket, with the design of one of my original bars . I could tell that Charlie was definitely the person I wanted to win .I could see the whole family were watching me intently. They were all there, except Cara.

"Hello , you must be Charlie's family." The family smiled and nodded "Well as I am sure you are all well aware,Charlie is a special little boy. So special in fact that he won the contest and now I was wondering,What do you think of my factory Charlie"

"I think it is the most wonderful place in the entire world, "

"Well,I'm glad you said that,very glad you want to know why?" I asked curiously

"Why?''

"Because my factory is your special prize" At this the whole family was shocked and thought they had misheard me.

"But , Why would you want to give away your factory?" Charlie asked with concern

"I'm an old man,Charlie" I explained "I'm a lot older than you think, I can't keep running my factory forever, I have to give it to someone new. And that someone,Charlie is you" Charlie looked to shocked to say anything.

''Really?'' Charlie asked shocked "I can come to the factory anytime I like?" He asked his second question a little scared.

"Well,I was wondering, if you want, you and your family can come and live in the factory" I said, really I could use some company, oompa-loompas are great to be around but they aren't human. " If you want I can have the house moved inside the factory if you want"

"I think we've been couped up for long enough" Grandpa Joe said with a bit of a smirk and laugh

"Well if you want to come to the factory now, or I could come back tomorrow" I asked

Then Charlie's mother , I assume, said " , you're being very kind but I think it is probably better you come tomorrow, as we will have a lot to sort out" She gestured over to the old people " Anyway I will need to tell our daughter about what's don't want her to worry next time she comes down. She's away working " She said looking at me , trying to explain why her daughter wasn't with her, but I saw at the mention of her the whole family looked like they might cry.

"Can't she come live with us in the factory" Charlie asked as if he was going to cry.

So I bent down to his level "Don't worry, how about we surprise your sister and go and pick her up. There is plenty of space in the factory for everyone as well as your sister."

" you might remember Charlie's sister" Grandpa Joe said " Her name was Cara, she used to sit in your office"

"Of course I remember Cara, she still inspires me to this day, with some of the most ridiculous things she used to say"

"Like what?" Charlie asked eagerly

"Well there's the fizzy lifting drinks, everlasting gobstopper and candy that gives you a tingly feeling in your tummy"

"Those were Cara's ideas?" Charlie didn't believe it.

"Well I better get going, I'll be back at 10 O'clock sharp tomorrow morning. Is that alright?" When I saw a nod from everyone, I threw my cane in the air and caught it and said "Good! Well then see you tomorrow"

With that I left the Bucket I was back at the factory I made all the necessary arrangements for the family. I had wheelchairs for the old people, in case they needed it but they looked more than able to stand for a few minutes in the Wonkavator.

Once all those jobs were done I decided to go to my room a lot earlier than usual, after I got into my pyjama's ,I went over to the window and saw the crowd had gone, and I realised for the first time I could see the small house. While looking at the house a pang of guilt ran through me, for I had decided when I closed my factory and saw the hurt look on Little Cara's face I was going to send her a Wonka for birthday's and Christmas' but the problem was I didn't know where she lived. Now I realise I have been able to see everyday and didn't know.

I went over to my draws and unlocked them and took out the photo albums, there was the one from when I opened my first shop, there were the annual BBQ's and Christmas parties and when I opened the factory. Looking through the albums I could see my Little Cara growing up before my eyes and then there were no more pictures so I wouldn't be able to see her grow up any further than what the pictures show. With that sad thought I went to bed whether it was because of being exited that I would have company, exited that soon Cara might be in my factory or if it was the guilt I don't know but I didn't sleep at all that night.


	11. Chapter 11

Cara's POV

I know I only just got back from seeing my family but now I want to be with them. I want to hear all about the factory and want most of all to know every detail about Willy Wonka. Had he changed? Had years without anybody changed him? Did he even remember me? Why on earth would he remember me,I'm just a skinny little brat with no future.

I was at work and I gave it my all, trying not to get distracted but when all you are doing is carrying plates to tables your mind does start to worry. When the restaurant was empty,as usual Erik turned the TV on but I was doing every little job, I was re-doing jobs and even making jobs up just so I would be busy.

I spent the day like this, normally I would leave at 10 pm but today I stayed till 11 pm, granted the last hour was so quiet that I wasn't needed there but I hated being alone in my apartment at the moment. I waited till Erik had locked up. Both he and Meg could tell I was upset and offered me to stay with them but I couldn't,I honestly don't think I could cope for 24 hours a day every day with Meg's jolly, bouncy out look on everything. I also don't think I could cope with Erik's mood swings and constant need to know everything.

So I am walking home as usual and getting more miserable with every step,Erik had offered me a lift home, but that would have meant being home sooner. When I had first come here I liked being by myself as I never had been at home by my self due to lack of space and having so much family. After a while I realised I liked being with people. When at home I tidied but due to spending very little time there it isn't a mess and then I went to bed trying not to cry, in the morning I am going to write a letter to my family but what on earth am I going to say. Normally I have too much to put in a letter but not this time. I didn't want to tell them about being upset, I had told all my stories last time I saw them and I have been too upset to take anything in this week. Of course I wanted to ask about the factory but I didn't know what to say or how to say it . After , god knows how many hours I fell asleep.

Wonka's POV

I got out of bed earlier than usual,well if you can't sleep why stay in bed. I go on a trip around the factory checking everything is working and then I was working out where I could take the family. Of course they will be allowed anywhere in this factory that they will soon call home, but I want to give them a tour as soon as they are ready and moved in but with the Grandparents mostly being bed bound I will have to find some wheel chairs and take them on a wheelchair friendly tour, but unfortunate the Wonkavator isn't big enough. I then went round the rest of the factory before I went on a wheel chair knows why I have wheel chairs in the factory but I am glad I never got rid of them.

After that I worked out an achievable tour , the only problem was there wasn't going to be a boat ride,instead we would have to go the long way down the corridors. But knowing that I might be able to give a full tour WITH the boat when Cara comes was enough to keep me going. Well, I hope she comes, she may not want to live in a factory with the man who abandoned her as a child. She might hate me. Oh, holy chocolatier above I hope I am wrong, I would do anything to make it up to her.

What would she like? Who am I kidding. It's hopeless.I know nothing about her any more, anyway I am jumping to conclusions she might not hate me. We can always hope. A surprise entrance that's always a good start as long as all goes to plan. Then again she might hate me, I really don't want to have to write a letter to her, I am no good at writing letters. Maybe I should just have a surprise entrance and hope for the best. She might not even come to the factory for a week , or a month,or a year or ever.

With that miserable thought in my head I left what I was doing and headed towards my Wonkavator. In less than 10 minutes I would have a family, they may not be mine but I would do anything to help them. Just as I used to when looking after Cara while her parents were at work. I had met her when her Grandfather started to work for me, when I heard that the family were worried about having to leave her home alone I offered my assistance, who knows what a child might get up to. Her whole family was working at the time. But all there jobs had pitiful wages. Well all except Joe, who I made sure had a decent wage to look after his precious granddaughter. They always tried to offer me something in return for watching the young child but I always refused for 2 reasons. 1) They didn't have much and I couldn't bear it if Cara suffered . 2) I enjoyed having her in my office as company. I have never been very good around people but with Cara (and Charlie for that matter) I felt very comfortable. Well lets hope I still feel comfortable around Cara because she could always tell how I was feeling even if I didn't show my emotions. A very special child she was.

Charlie POV

Yesterday had been a crazy day to say the least. I went to the factory,I won the factory, and today I would be moving to the factory. As happy as we all were about moving into the factory , we were still upset that Cara wasn't here, if she had come down for the full 10 days she would be with us now. I don't think anybody was able to sleep last night, Mum and Dad were packing, Grandpa Joe was helping me get everyone else out of bed as they wanted to be able to walk around the factory.

After a while everyone went to bed , but no one slept and I just hugged the teddy bear that Cara gave me that Willy Wonka gave her. The teddy was called Bert originally but after a while it became Berty then Patch and now Dusty. Grandpa George said the next name would be shreds and we couldn't tell if Cara was laughing or crying. I personally think she was crying but I hope as her little brother that she was laughing. It wasn't as if she didn't love it , she did but she gave it to me to ease her leaving. It didn't really work a teddy could never really replace your sister.

In the morning even though we all had no sleep we were all wide awake and full of life. It was 9.30 which meant half an hour left to pack. I went back up to my area and took down all the Wonka Bar wrappers, they weren't just wrappers they were memories of me and Cara. Then there were all of Cara's drawings, some of the factory, some of Willy Wonka, ( he really hadn't changed) then there was the blanket she had made me. All of these things were important to the whole family, so they were packed with great care.

When everything we were taken was packed the house looked more bare than ever. But we only filled 2 suitcases between all 7 of us but all of Cara's things were packed as well. We didn't have much but what we had we treasured.

Mr. Wonka said that Cara could come to the factory how soon did he mean by that ? We hadn't wrote her a letter yet this week. Although we had a lot to say we didn't know how to say it. We didn't want to upset her and we didn't want to rub it in her face that she hadn't gone to the factory. We didn't know where she lived as all the letters were addressed to Erik restaurant. How do you tell someone you are moving into a factory? Any way I wanted it to be a bit of a surprise, like she surprised us when she came to visit. I wonder if she will want to leave her life she has made she may decide not to come to the factory. If that happened the whole family would be heartbroken but wouldn't let her know. Well soon enough we might be able to visit every week or something. The clock just strikes 10 o'clock and on the strike of 10 there was a knock on the door, the whole house was silent as Dad opened the door.

There was Willy Wonka outside my house, I still couldn't believe it all the Grandparents were on there feet.

I don't really know what happened next, it all happened so fast next thing I know all my grandparents are in the Wonkavator followed by ,Mum and Dad then me and Mr. Wonka. Then we were off.

Wonka's POV

When I got there the family were ready they looked as tired as me yet had more energy. I must say I was expecting a lot more luggage for such a big group, I could see Charlie holding Bert. I remember when Cara told me about Moppy the mop and Peggy the peg.I felt bad that she hadn't ever had a proper teddy so I went and got her the teddy we named it Bert together. Now Charlie was holding it and I could clearly see the patches all over the teddy. Does this mean she loved it enough to keep all these years. Or did she hate it so much that she broke it and it was given to Charlie. I so desperately wanted to ask but I was afraid of what the answer might be. So I left the subject til it would be just me and Charlie and when I would be ready for the answer.

The whole family except Charlie and Joe, were confused and when the Wonkavator left the ground they looked terrified and grabbed on to each other. Within about 2 minutes we were in the factory. When we all left the Wonkavator I was pleasantly surprised by how well they were all walking, so decided that we should do a quick tour. I took them in the Chocolate room and saw all there eyes light up. But the one who I wanted to see most wasn't there, I had promised to build Cara a candy land after a dream she told me about. I thought about her every singe time I waled in or through this room. I had even told the oompa loompas about her.

Charlie's POV

"Mr. Wonka, were at the front of the factory." I stated slightly surprised

"Of course my dear boy, a brief tour must be shown to the incoming residents."Mr. Wonka merely smiled and twirled his cane. "Follow me please," he said.

It was almost like déjà vu with how similar it seemed to the tour that happened yesterday. Except no one was pushing and shoving or giving hugs but all were chattering confusedly. "Ah here we are."

I was giggling and chuckling at their family's confused yet astounded faces and Mr. Wonka opened the door to the chocolate room, all while me and Grandpa Joe were giggling at their confusion. I smiled and looked around at my family who were eyeing the magnificent chocolate room with awed and amazed expressions.

"It's beautiful," Mrs. Bucket exclaimed through a gasp.

"Isn't it?" Grandpa Joe asked/stated smiling at her.

"Feel free to look around. Take whatever you like," Mr. Wonka exclaimed.

They immediately scattered each looking at a different part of the chocolate room. At the moment everyone was boggling over the chocolate river.

When started to move I was a little disappointed and wanted to stay in here forever "Do we have to leave so soon."

"Yes, Charlie I'm afraid so. We have so little time and so much to do, but when everything has been arranged you can come down whenever you like. How does that sound?"

Once he said that I smiled and nodded approvingly, "Sound's good to me."

As they approached the family she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You're not going to take them on the boat ride are you?"

Mr. Wonka shook his head and replied, "As much fun as it sounds I don't want to endanger the health of your grandparents. We'll take the long way up to the rooms." At this I couldn't help but smile.

Mr. Wonka led the group to a secret door hidden in the rock near a gummy bear tree and led them through so many twists and turned through the halls I had lost track of them. But soon the group found themselves in a hall with fine wood floors and many doors made with various kinds of polished wood each bearing a golden plaque with a different name.

"These are the various guest rooms I have at the factory. Of course you've probably noticed I don't get many visitors here so they've never been used. You can choose any one of these rooms you like. Any one! Each of the rooms has a different candy theme to them and has its own bathroom. The kitchen is at the very end of the hall to the left. Now, usually the oompa loompa's cook dinner for me since I rarely have any time to cook it myself but Mrs. Bucket if you ever want to cook a meal yourself I'm sure the head cook would welcome you into the kitchen. If you need me for whatever reason my room is at the end on the right. Just knock and I'll come out. I admit that the factory is very large and complex and it will take you awhile to learn all the rooms and their locations but if you would like to visit a room at the end of the hall in the centre is the Wonkavator. Press the button and the Wonkavator will appear and take you wherever you need to reach."

"Mr. Wonka, how can there me so many rooms and floors? The factory isn't that big," Charlie asked.

"My dear boy, that's because you've only been seeing the outside. To make more rooms we dug underground so many of the rooms you haven't seen are just under your feet."At this the we smiled "Now, go ahead and choose your rooms."

The family dispatched and searched the many doors in the hall for a room. The first I looked into was the vanilla room. It was very white and the bed looked like a vanilla flower and upon further inspection she found it literally was a flower. It was a beautiful room but the vanilla smell was too strong for me so I left to see about another room. The next I looked at was the tropical fruit room. It was a jungle setting with banana trees with ripe banana's hanging down. Actual parrots sat in the trees squawking and eating the bananas. Taking one of the leaves and tasting it I found it was actually toffee. I stroked the head of the parrot and the parrot fluffed its feathers and quietly squawked at the soft strokes and nudged its beak against my finger. Chairs made out of bamboo with a bamboo desk sat in the corner, all the furniture was made out of bamboo all of them a white chocolate, and various other fruit trees hung down from the walls with licorice vines.

I liked this room to but it wasn't a room I'd like to sleep in especially since it was authentically humid in the room. Closing the door as I left I browsed through the various titles of the doors: toffee room, pineapple room, caramel room, cotton candy room,bubble room. At this point I knew this was the room I wanted. I chose the bubble gum room which was like trampolines with all the floors giving you a slight bounce when you walked on it.

The bed's base was candy canes and poles were mushrooms; its blanket and covers were made of regular silk and was so soft when I lay down on it I nearly fell asleep. The pillow was so soft it felt as if it was made from a marshmallow which it probably was. Feeling curious I ventured inside the bathroom and gasped at the beauty. It was tiled with granite tiles the faucet switches and towel hangers all gold. The tub was crystalline and could have fit three people comfortably inside of it. Little bath oils and shampoos sat in the corner and on the towel racks the fluffiest towels she had ever felt with two W's hung. It was perfect. It almost seemed too good to be true. Like a dream, and if it was a dream I never wanted to wake up from it. It was strange to think I would have so much pace to my self. Faintly I heard the familiar sound of Mr. Wonka's flute and I left the room and walked over to Mr. Wonka. All the rest of the family soon followed.

"I presume all of you have chosen a room?"

Mum and Dad chose the truffle room which was simple and elegant which she liked, Grandpa Joe and Grandma Josephine chose the mint ranch room that they said was a beautiful ranch with mint grass and real horses all green running around in it, Grandpa George and grandma Georgina said they wanted the bubble room which Charlie realised was a bedroom version of the fizzy lifting drinks room.

"Now, I think that as it's your first day here you should all have a tour of the factory. I'll have some oompa loompa's putting your things away in your rooms while we are looking around so you don't have to worry about that. Any questions, comments, concerns." He waited but when nobody moved or said anything he said " Wonderful, should we make a move?" He asked but didn't wait for an answer he just set off. He stopped abruptly and turned and said "Oh by the way ,you don't have to call me Mr. Wonka, Willy is fine. I encourage all of you to call me anything you like. Willy, Wonka, William, Will, I'll accept them all. Except for Bill, I don't like then, shall we get this tour started?"

"Yeah," I said excitedly.

"Good follow me," Willy said walking towards the end of the hall.

They came to a hall with various doors all different colours, sizes, and designs.

"I think I'll show you this one first."

I looked up at the plaque that read 'Square Candies that Look Round' and turned my head in thought as we entered. It was a fairly simple room, much like the inventing room with all the machinery going on. On a slow moving conveyor belt oompa Loompa's were grabbing the candies and packaging them. The group all took a good look at the candies and I was even more confused as I looked at them. They were most definitely square and they had little eyes looking around at everyone. I wasn't so sure I wanted to eat anything that could look me in the eye while eating it but I was so focused on solving the riddle of their names I hardly noticed it.

"Have you guessed yet?" Mr. Wonka said like a little child.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Come now, it's easy. You just have to look a little closer."

I tried with all my might to figure out why these candies were called square candies that look round but was I still left befuddled. I reached out to poke one of them and the eyes followed her finger. I giggled and I twirled my finger and watched as the candy followed my finger its eyes making a circle and that's when it hit me.

"I got it!"

"What," Dad asked confused, "I don't get it."

"They're square candies that look round," I said making a circular motion with her finger.

Everyone seemed to still be confused in fact Grandpa Joe said he still was .

"They're square candies that look a-round. Round, it's a play on words."

Everyone all gave an 'oh' of discovery and laughed.

"We simply must press on if we are to see all I want to show you."

The next rooms he showed us guest were as equally wondrous as the last. Obviously he couldn't show us all to them in one day but he showed them quite a few: cows that give chocolate milk , elastic forest (which was made of all types of stretchy candy toffee, licorice, and even caramel), desert island, fizzy lemonade swimming pools (which told us you could actually swim in), magic hand-fudge (which explained you could taste in your mouth just by holding it in your hand), invisible chocolate bars for eating in class ,Pastry room (which was the most simple of the rooms being just a plain bakery), the rock candy mine (we were only allowed to look from a distance at risk of falling into the caverns), and the last room he showed us was the wriggle-sweets that were supposed to wriggle delightfully in your tummy after swallowing.

By the time we finished a whole day had flown past them and of course we were hungry. They all crammed back into the Wonkavator back to their rooms and walked into the kitchen. A very large table set up for a dozen people sat in the centre of a ballroom with a chandelier.

"Sit down everyone" Mr. Wonka said at our hesitation.

We all sat down and murmured at the beauty of the room. Soon plates of steaming hot food were placed on the table and the practically starved we all eyed the food with mad eyes.

"Go ahead. Dig in! It's all yours."

We all ate as much as their tummies could hold. After going so long without good food having food as good as this was amazing.

"Willy, do we owe you anything-"

"Rubbish! I won't hear of it! Mrs. Bucket everything is free. I can ask nothing of you kind people other than to enjoy yourselves here."

We were all smiled and had a delightful conversation. It had been so long since we had sat around the table and had a conversation. brought up the option of physical therapy for my grandparents once they got enough good food and strength back in the muscles. Grandpa Joe jumped at the chance and agreed on the spot. Although they were walking they were a bit shaky.

"Mr. Wonka, I just want to thank you again. You have no idea how much of a difference you've made in this families life," Mum said with a warmth smile.

"Here, here," all my grandparent's and Dad shouted. The giant clock on the wall tolled and I yawned.

"I agree with Charlie. I want to hit the hay! Who's with me?" Grandpa George said

Everyone agreed and they were soon leaving the room. I ran up and hugged and kissed Mum and Dad before running off towards my room.

"Mr Wonka, I hope you don't find us rude for becoming so comfortable so fast." I heard Mum say.

"My dear lady, I don't think anything of it. In fact it fills me with happiness someone is happy to see my work and wants to stay in my guest rooms."

"Mr .Wonka, how do you think of it all? I think that if I had all the ideas that you had bouncing around in my head I would be so dizzy I would stumble and fall every three steps I took." Mum asked with genuine curiosity.

Willy's POV

I knew from the tour yesterday that Charlie highly valued his family and was a good kid at heart, which seems to be rare these days. But from todays tour I now the kid is a genius,I think he will thrive in my he needs or wants I will try and make sure he gets it, he really deserves it. Although I really want to take Charlie and get to work with him and show him everything. Yet I would feel bad taking him from his family. Sooner or later I'm going to have to though.

He is an unique combination. He is just like his sister used to be (Cara might not have changed that much over the years) and yet totally different. He is full of idea's like Cara used to be. On todays tour I decided that we would have to go to certain rooms, for example cows that give chocolate milk , elastic forest, desert island, fizzy lemonade swimming pools, magic hand-fudge (which explained you could taste in your mouth just by holding it in your hand), invisible chocolate bars for eating in class ,Pastry room, the rock candy mine and the last room he showed us was the wriggle-sweets that were supposed to wriggle delightfully in your tummy after swallowing. All of these rooms were inspired by Cara or were ideas she had given me. I didn't say anything though, every time some one mentioned her name they all suddenly became sad and some of them looked like they were going to cry at one point both and Charlie were crying but both looked like they didn't want me to know. I can't help but feel a bit like a stranger looking in. They didn't know, they had already agreed I was part of the family, but it takes time to be accepted properly.

That night unlike the night before I managed to get some sleep. But had a terrible nightmare that Cara did hate me and never wanted anything to do with me and her family. That broke my heart I always knew how much she loved her family. If she did want nothing to do with me I wouldn't want her to get her family involved and if she did hate me I would lose my biggest inspiration.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I own nothing except Cara xxx Enjoy**_

* * *

_**Cara's POV**_

You know they say that if you can't get to sleep, it's because someone else is dreaming about you, well I wish they wouldn't! I haven't had a proper nights sleep in 5 days and it is starting to get to me now. Erik sent me home early today because he's worried about my health and is taking me to see a doctor in a hour. I hate seeing doctors, I always have. The first time I remember going to the doctor was for an injection and when was looking after me I was still crying. Once was so worried about my health he took me to see a doctor( with my mothers permission of course) in the end it wasn't too serious, well actually it was,a heart disease but as long as I keep taking my medicine and stay as healthy as possible. I remember how worried my family was when told them. Ever since then Mr. Wonka made me see loads of doctors. But when he closed the factory I stopped going, as nobody was ever able to take me, also I kind of told my family that I was cured after going to see all of the different doctors and they believed me.

I never told anybody about it, so I am hoping Erik and Meg don't find out or else they will always worry and probably be angry that I never told them. With that thought in mind I got ready, and made sure I had my medication with me,it was a repeat prescription luckily. Erik honked the horn of the car and I knew he was here, no going back now.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

I went straight to my room and I saw loads of new clothes in the wardrobe I knew where they had come from. I smiled, although we had not much it felt like we were being spoilt. I was thinking about what Cara had told me about Mr. Wonka, she said he was kind , but this is not what I was expecting. Thinking about Cara made me happy, but knowing she wasn't here made me sad. Then I heard Mum and Dad behind my door and they come in..'' She can cheer up Charlie without even trying'' Dad said . I think they were feeling like me as well as they both looked sad.

Mum said '' If Cara were here she'd be telling you all about the stars, she check you'd brushed your teeth, oh, you'd be dreamin' if your sister were here" Me and Mum were then on the verge of tears.

Dad then carried on with what Mum had been saying " If Cara were here you wouldn't be in bed, you'd be acting out the stories from the books you've read. She'd be walking the plank of The Bucket Buccaneer, you'd be sailing if your sister were here". I was crying into Mum's shoulder and she was crying into mine by the time Dad had finished. Dad held both me and Mum in a hug then I gave them both a kiss and they left and I got ready for bed.

* * *

_**Oompa Loompa's POV**_

We were told to make new clothes for the family. The seamstress jumped on the opportunity to make a different style of clothes. When we were unpacking their stuff, we were all shocked by how little they had. Our master ( although he hates it when we call him that ) has a lot more than this for just himself and he is not a greedy man. When we were unpacking there were a few things we were a little confused about as they didn't look as if owned by an adult yet they didn't look like they were owned by a young boy.

We didn't know what to do with them, they were toys and clothes. Then as we continued to sort out, we found numerous pictures that had been drawn, some of the factory, some of a much younger master. Most were signed , so we thought they belonged to the boy, but then some were signed by Cara Bucket, Who the hell was that? Then one of the younger ones remembered our master saying loads about a Cara Bucket, and how he wanted to see her again. Some of the women had decided that he was in love with her. So where was she her family was here but not her? I'm very confused to say the least,but it's not my place to get involved in my masters life. Back to work we went.

After a while we came back to clear up after dinner , the family had all gone , probably exhausted from such a busy day. Our master was sitting at the table staring into space. When he finally noticed us he asked us what we thought of the family and to be honest even though we didn't know them they seemed nice, so that's what we told him. He smiled and agreed and continued to tell us stories both tours and about Cara and we found out she was Charlie's big sister, that did explain a lot.

"Then why isn't she here? " We were all a bit confused

"Her mother said something about working away. But I think we are going to get her soon, that's if she wants to come" He said the last bit with extreme sorrow.

"Why wouldn't she want to come live in this amazing factory of yours?" We meant it as a statement but it came out more like a question.

"Well I did pretty much abandon her, she gave the teddy I brought her to Charlie and she never forgave me for making her see all those doctors" He listed were all confused when he said 'doctors' and he seemed to sense this and said " When she was little I started to worry about her health as she had lots of pain in her chest, then I took her to the doctor and found out she had a very serious heart condition, I took her to see specialists but there was and still is no cure. She will have had to learn about how to deal with it".

Suddenly we were all quiet and we heard the sound of crying, we peaked through the door and saw the Mother crying and we could hear the boy crying. Our master heard the same and saw that the mother had the father to comfort her, but the boy was alone. So our master took it upon himself to cheer the boy up.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

I stopped crying and just held Dusty close. Then I heard a knock at my door , was at my door and I said he could come in. I wiped my eyes quickly I didn't want him to see me upset. He looked a little bit upset, I could only wonder why. Even though he looked depressed he was more concerned about me.

"Are you alright? Is there anything you want me to get you?" He seemed genuinely concerned.

"Yes, I'm alright, No I don't want anything, thank you" I replied in a small voice.

"Are you sure you do look rather upset?"

"I'm just missing Cara"

"So am I" said quietly, I wasn't sure if I had heard him right. Then he looked at Dusty "Who's this?''

"This is Dusty" I was so glad he had changed the subject.

"That's a funny name for a bear"

"It was originally called Bert, but that got changed to Berty after a while, the Patch because of the patch then after a while it got changed to Dusty, although Cara still calls it Berty "

"Oh,That explains a lot"

"Cara gave it to me to make sure I didn't forget her and to make the parting easier on me. She loved him and cried as she gave him to me, but wouldn't take it back'' I suddenly felt very tired and yawned the biggest yawn I could.

At this Mr. Wonka just smiled and said "Goodnight, Charlie Bucket", But he also looked relieved and not sad anymore.

"Goodnight " at that he stopped walking and turned around.

"Please don't call me ' ' it makes me sound so old, call me anything you like but not ' ' okay?

"Sorry, yeah OK" I still don't know what to call him "My grandparents and Mum and Dad always said it was rude to call an adult by their first name."

"Then call me Wonka, how that?" I just smiled and he left.

Life was going to be very different from now on,I couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Cara's POV**_

Doctors done, just a waste of time. He basically told me the same every other doctor I have ever seen told me, but he did up my dosage, which is a little worrying. But hey, I told Meg and Erik I was fine and just needed more sleep, which the doctor did say and he gave me sleeping tablets, I hope they work else I have to go back to the doctors. But it is another repeat prescription luckily. I have to see the doctor again in a week,then I'm gonna stop going all he told me was that I need more rest and that the dosage of my medicine I was on was not enough. Which makes me think that it may be worse than it used to be, but as long as I take care of my self then I should be fine. After I told Meg and Erik I need more rest they gave me the week off and now I start work later and finish earlier I get loads of breaks and they are gonna keep their eyes on me, which means I'm not allowed to do anything here

I know that sooner or later I am going to have to tell someone. I could tell Erik and Meg and say I only just found out then they won't feel so bad. Or I could tell my family through letter that I have been lying to for the last, God knows how many years. I could tell them it has come back, but then they would make go back, and they wouldn't let me do anything ever again either. I should probably get round to writing them a letter or maybe not.

But then I again I had just taken my medication,that includes my sleeping tablets. So I might as well go and curl up in bed and hope and pray I get some sleep. After about half an hour I thought that the tablets were useless and then all of a sudden I'm out like a light. Although I was asleep I didn't dream but I did feel refreshed in the morning and decided to go and see Meg and Erik at the restaurant even though I don't have to work, but if I stay in my apartment for the week I will go insane, and everyone who knows me will tell you I am already close to being insane some of the time.

When I got there Erik was about to march me back to my flat and probably lock me in or something stupid, but I said I had come to see Meg and he let me stay. Me and Meg did something we haven't properly been able to do in a long time we had a good chat. We talked about absolutely everything, from time to time Erik would come and join us and make sure we were both drinking enough. Meg and Erik agreed I should be the child's God mother and I couldn't believe it. They also agreed I should be called 'Auntie Cara'. Both had no siblings but didn't want the baby to miss out on a family member. So I don't know what's going to happen as neither of them speak to their parents, but I didn't ask, I didn't want to seem rude after about 8 hours of chatting we finally decided there was nothing we hadn't discussed. Then Meg asked if I was going to see my family in my time off and as she said that I started to feel tears behind my eyes and I left before they could show.

When I got back to my apartment,I cried I wanted nothing more than to be with my family, but every time I had to come back it hurt more, so I couldn't go and visit anymore. I had some dinner, basically Erik had brought me some food from the restaurant, so I would have at least one decent meal a day. But what was worrying me the most even though I was now eating properly I wasn't gaining any weight and I didn't look any healthier. Nobody said anything, but I knew they had noticed. Not only was I not gaining any weight I was even losing weight which alarmed me. But I didn't tell anyone even though I am pretty sure the doctor would notice. I took my medication and eventually drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anythingxxxx Except Cara

* * *

Back at the factory everyone had the best night sleep they had, had in a long time including Willy Wonka.

* * *

_**Cara's POV**_

After a good night's sleep,I thought maybe it wouldn't be so bad writing them a letter or even going to visit as long as I don't get used to being at home with people, and when I get back don't think about them then I won't miss them will I. It is a lot easier to say than it is to do. Maybe I could go down for the day, but then again they will know I am ill and probably wouldn't let me get back till I am well. But thinking about I am going to see the doctor in a few days so they would probably let me go. Although they would really worry if I already have an appointment to see the doctor.

I know the wonderful thing of makeup. I don't have any, but Meg would let me borrow some of hers I am sure. Then they might not guess that I am not well any way I am sure that in a few days I will be right as rain , I just need a bit more rest ,Meg might come with me on the train to go and see her mother, that way I will have to go back with Meg and my family won't be able to stop me.

Yet again when I got to the restaurant Erik tried to send me back but I ran past him and went straight to the office and found Meg and asked if she wanted to go and see her mother. She just looked at me confused till I pointed at her bump and she realised what I meant, she said ''I do love my mother and want my child to have a grandmother, but I don't want to be pushed around and told what to do anymore''

"Hey, if worse comes to worse I am sure my Grandparents would love another Grandchild" I managed to say before we both burst out laughing. Meg told Erik what we had discussed he said it was a great idea but didn't trust Meg on the train so said he would take us himself on Sunday when the restaurant isn't open.

After another day of chatting I went back to my flat and couldn't decide if I should tell them I'm coming or not. We are only going to get one day but I think that they might like a surprise and anyway I have no idea when I will be able to get there. All my hopes are pinned on Sunday,I have got to look better at least by Sunday.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV **_

The more I see of the factory , the more amazing it is. After I got dressed into some of my old clothes,it didn't seem right to wear my new clothes so soon. Then I saw Mum outside my door, in one of her old outfits as well.

"Where's Grandpa Joe and the others, Mum?"

"There all in the kitchen dearie, the Oompa Loompa's are making us breakfast.".

"Morning everybody," Charlie shouted into the room.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep," Grandpa Joe asked.

"Great. You," Charlie replied.

"The horses nibbled at my hair," Grandma Josephine cried distressed.

The Oompa Loompa who was carrying a pot of oatmeal pouring it into the bowls of the people seated at the tables. Looked up at Josephine and said, "Just push them away Hun and they'll leave you . Wonka told me that you thanked us for putting your things away and thank you for the complement sweetie. I and my fellow Oompa Loompa's were quite happy when he announced you were all moving in." She said to my Mum in a very happy voice.

How come you were so happy miss…?" Charlie said.

"Miss Hawika, but call me Rosie does,sweetheart. It's just that…Mr. Wonka has been alone for a long time. He has all of us and goodness knows there are plenty of us to spare but we can't be that family he needs. Now he has human companions to keep him company," Hawika/Rosie finished with a smile

"Just how long has he been living here?"

"About 2 year's sweetie."

I took a small sip of my milk at the statement.

"I don't mean to bring down the mood during your morning and Mr. Wonka is a very happy and lively man I assure you, but I have some news from Mr. Wonka that I think you might want to hear. He's going to be a bit busy today with all that ruddy paperwork he's got to finish"

"What matters are those," Grandpa George asked.

"Oh the usual you know, medical problems, allergies if you have em, jobs to keep you occupied if you want em, things like that."

A whistle blew and Hawika bid goodbye to the family to tend to whatever had called her.

"Wow, I didn't realize he had been living all alone up here." Grandpa Joe muttered.

"Dad, he has the Oompa Loompa's after all." Mum said sadly

"But, they can never fill the void of a family. I think they come close but not entirely," Charlie said to the family. The family ate in a thoughtful silence. Until the Oompa Loompa called Jeffery walked in.

The conversation was very business-like and Kara could tell right off the bat that Jeffery was Willy's business man. He probably handled all the hardcore business junk because Willy didn't seem the type to like dealing with that crud, although I wondered if anyone truly liked business. Mum and him talked on for a while discussing medical issues and dental check up's and by the time they finished discussing jobs for them I had zoned out thinking of all the rooms I could visit with Cara.


	14. Chapter 14

I own nothingxxx you might recognize a few things ie Shakespeare

* * *

_**Cara's POV**_

Me and Meg went shopping, basically Meg went shopping for the baby and I tagged along. I don't even know why I came along I hate shopping. As nobody knows if the baby is going to be boy or girl we just brought yellow and white. Anyway after a long day of shopping Meg went and brought me some makeup.

When I asked why she said, " Well, you should really start to look for a man and I think a bit of makeup might help".

"I'm already taken you know? Wonka owns my heart" We both knew that was a joke " anyway I don't need a man, it's just not my style"

" 'Better three hours too soon than a minute too late' I'm just saying you might as well look now instead of regretting it later.''

" 'The course of true love never did run smooth', 2 can play at that game." We both laughed we always ended up doing this in every argument, we start quoting Shakespeare.

As we were heading back me and Meg discussed family, we both had a lot to say, nothing Meg said was good and all of what I said was good. Then suddenly Meg started to cry out in pain and clutched her stomach, I was lucky as Erik had just come round the corner to find us and saw the whole thing, he ran over to us grabbed Meg and carried her bridal style. Then he went and took Meg to the hospital I went back home to see if there was anything I could take. I then went to Meg's flat and got her some clothes and her favourite biscuits, then headed off towards the hospital.

When I got there I could see and hear Meg and Erik crying, the doctor told me that they had lost the baby, and it was a girl.

Meg looked at me through her tears as I passed her the biscuits and I felt completely useless" 'Hell is empty and all the devils are here.' "

Erik said as the baby was taken away " 'Good night, good night! Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say good night till it be morrow." I started to cry and held them both close in a tight hug. We had all been huge fans of Shakespeare at school where we all met. Although I must admit it was Willy Wonka who got me quoting Shakespeare.

"Maybe you should go on holiday or something so you're not stuck here with me, it might cheer you up'' was all I managed to say. But they both knew what I meant.

When Meg went home me and Erik didn't leave her side for 3 days till she screamed at us about wanting to be by her self so I left and went back to my flat. It was Saturday, I knew that I was going to have to write my family sooner or later and knew I had to go and see the doctor on Monday so I highly doubt I will be seeing them any time soon.

'Dear Buckets,

You won't believe whats been happening here, there's so much to say I don't know where to start and some things can not be written. I hope you all know I am missing you and can't wait till I can see you all again. I hope you are all well and your not having too much fun without me. Does Charlie like his blanket and is he taking good care of Bert? As much as I would like to say I can't find the words so I will keep it short and sweet.

Hope to see you soon, Your loving Cara

P.S I am sending a warm hug for each of you

lots of love Cara '

I left the letter on the side and decided I would send it Monday while on the way to see the the doctor.

* * *

Sunday had dragged as I sat and thought of what I could have been doing with family, also because Meg refused to talk to me, and now on top of all that my contract is up. Although I am partly happy as I can back to my family I feel bad that I won't be there for Meg, I'm not even going to ask Erik to extend the contract he is far too upset for that. But for the moment I will just look for some jobs round here,while on the way to see the doctor.

* * *

The doctor told me I still need more rest and to take better care of my body. His exact words were " If you don't then you might as well be signing your own death sentence as it will kill me" What a lovely thing to be told on a Monday morning. And I forget to send the letter.

Erik hasn't opened the restaurant since Meg lost the baby, every time I go to visit they either don't answer the door or I get told rather rudely to leave.

Well not today I have decided I gonna leave I have nothing to stay for and anyway I am going to look else where for a job.

On the walk over to their flat,I was thinking about what to say.

I got to the door and knocked loudly,Erik came to the door and said angrily " Will you just go away"

I pushed past him and said ''Just give me a minute will you?'' But to be honest I didn't care what he had to say anymore.

I went to see Meg and she also told me to leave. But then I don't know where the strength or anger came from but I was glad it had come.

"No, I will not leave till I have said what I come to say" It was as if all the anger I have ever felt exploded at once " I have come to say goodbye, I am leaving to night and I don't ever intend on coming only that I come to give you this" I gave her back the ring she got me for Christmas and the bracelet she gave me for my birthday and the necklace she gave me at the end of school. She looked horrified as I said that and I think we were both on the brink of tears but we both held them in.

"Why? Where are you gonna go?" she sounded concerned and hurt, but not nearly half as hurt as I felt.

"I have no reason to stay, my contract is up and my friends have stopped talking to me,I don't know where yet but I am going to find work so I can help my family , while I can . I'm gonna get on a random train and get off at a random stop"

I just left they were both to self absorbed at the moment to care. I went back to my flat and packed my stuff and headed for the train station. I know the pair are devastated, so I don't want them to miss me , so instead let them hate me and also no matter how upset I am I never shut them out.

* * *

_**Charlie's POV**_

Everyone was worried as we hadn't seen or heard from Cara since she left.

But it was decided that we are going to get her today, we're going in the Wonkavator, well once it's been checked it has enough fuel. Today is going to be the best Monday ever.

* * *

Well, only me, Mum,Dad and Willy are going to get Cara, my Grandparents decided not to come as they wanted to make sure Cara could fit in for the way back , but also because they don't like flying.

We don't actually know where she lives all we know is Meg and Erik's address so we are going there and hopefully they will tell us where we can find Cara.

We got the flat and I knocked on the door Erik answered and he looked awful and all he said is "What do you want?" he didn't sound happy

* * *

_**Wonka's POV**_

_**These are the pe**_ople Cara spends her time with, they look so rough.

"I was hoping you could tell us where we can find Cara?" Charlie asked

"If you had come 10 minutes ago you'd have seen her, but she said she was going to the train station , 'to get on a random train and get off at a random stop'".

"Thank you " Charlie said a worried

With that we headed for the train station , then just as we landed Charlie spotted his sister and he started to shout her she saw him before she noticed anything else, I could see she had been crying and held her little brother.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I own nothing xxx**_

* * *

_**Cara's POV**_

Imagine my shock as I am walking to the platform, when I heard Charlie and I just gave in and ran and hugged him. As I looked up I saw Mum and Dad and gave them a huge hug. They both hugged me back then as I looked up I saw HIM. Willy Wonka, he hadn't aged at all. He looked slightly nervous ,I smiled at him and his nervousness melted away. I ran and gave him a hug and he didn't tense like he used to he just pulled me into the hug.

After a while Dad grabbed my bag and asked if there was anything else we had to get I shook my head and we went into weird glass looking box, I was feeling a little silly just standing there and suddenly we were flying. As we flew 'home' told me we were in the Wonkavator. As we entered the factory I was confused by all the rooms but then I remembered this is Willy Wonka we are talking about.

They then showed me a room called the Chocolate Room. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my whole the door swung open and I ventured inside the sight that was laid in front of my was beyond words. There was only one word I could think of that could describe the room before me : magical. It was a beautiful field of brightly coloured trees, bushes, and mushrooms. Gummy bear trees, balls that were brightly coloured that looked a bit like jawbreakers, candy cane trees, small bushes of tea cups, and the most amazing thing of all was the river that wound its way through the field and its waterfall. had promised to build me a candy land and he more than delivered.

They led me a bit further in and we went through a door and then there were a lot more corridors and they told me that my bedroom was the second to last door an so when I came to the second to last door on the right hand side and looked up at the plaque: Chocolate room. I entered the room and smiled at what laid inside. It was an exact replica of the chocolate room. Even a a tiny replica of the river with a tiny waterfall ran through the room.

Then as soon as we put my bag down, we were walking again and then we were in the biggest kitchen I have ever seen and I was in a restaurant, as I looked around I could see all my grandparents sitting and smiling and I ran and gave them a hug. They all gave me a hug and when I pulled away. Grandma Georgina said " You look awful love"

Grandpa George added to that by saying "like hell, that's what you look like", There's nothing quite like being welcomed home.

"Yeah, I have been with Meg a lot, since she lost the baby" and I left it at that. The family realised it was a sore subject.

With that Charlie grabbed my hand and started to drag me back towards the Chocolate room.

"How long have you been here, to already know you're way round"

"I'm a fast learner and anyway my internal compass isn't as messed up as yours, besides Willy gave me a tour and he's going to give you more than one to help you learn your way round"

"Willy? Are you on first name terms with , the greatest candy man there is?"

"Yeah, he doesn't like being called it makes him feel old"

"Oh, well I always used to call him and he hated it then so I don't know why he would have changed" Charlie looked at me and then opened the door, even though I had seen it already, it was only briefly and my mouth fell open. Charlie seemed to love my reaction.

"I think Willy missed you over the years" Charlie said a bit too seriously for my liking.

"What makes you think that, Charlie?"

"Oh just by something he said and how he said it, anyway he's coming to meet you here in a minute to give you a tour , well I'm gonna go Willy has sorted out a tutor for me." He smiled and looked a little disappointed at the same time and ran off .

* * *

_**Wonka's POV**_

As I walked into the Chocolate room to give Cara a tour, I realised I had a bounce in my step, probably from being so glad she was here with me again. When I got there she looked enthralled, I loved her reaction, it was like I imagined it would be.

I could see her and Charlie talking, I couldn't hear what they were saying , but suddenly Cara looked worried then Charlie left. I had arranged for him to be tutored by an Oompa Loompa.

I didn't move from where I was as I was hidden from her and wanted to watch her for a bit 5 minutes I popped out and she saw me and jumped.

"Hello again Cara"I hoped it didn't sound too weird or far too happy but she just smiled.

"Hello, again , " Oh why does she have to call me Mr Wonka still.

"Do you think you are old enough yet to call me Willy. Please, I hate being called Mr. Wonka, you know that it makes me sound so old, just call me Willy"

"Alright Willy, I believe I am getting a tour"

"Indeed you are. How do you like this room"

"I love it, You definitely excelled yourself in here"

"Well I did promise you a candy land, and I don't like breaking my promises"

"Who are they?" She asked very nervously and I hated seeing her nervous. But I was glad she said 'who' and not 'what'.

"They are Oompa Loompa's, they are my workers"

I offered her my arm she took it and we began, I showed her the the Chocolate room, then we got on the boat, a small boat as it is only 2 of us. As we headed towards the dark tunnel I remembered that she used to be afraid of the dark."You're not too afraid of the dark are you?" I wanted to be sure that I wasn't going to scare her away.

"No, I was never afraid of the dark, just my imagination in the dark, but I can deal with that now" She was the same as ever and I am glad she hasn't changed, and I am glad that the people she has been with haven't changed her. I showed her as many rooms as I could before we were called for dinner. But I could see she was lost, so I offered as we walked " You know if you think you are going to get lost, you could use the Wonkavator as it will take you to any room in the factory" She looked so relieved when I said that.

We got to the dining room and I pulled out a chair for her next to me.

Cara took a small bite of her beef.

"Eat, Cara, eat. You need more meat on your bones," Grandpa George exclaimed taking a bit of his own beef.

"Okay, grandpa." She responded with no emotion. Cara began to eat faster but didn't increase her bite size at all. Grandpa George grumbled but left her alone and continued to eat.

After dinner slowly everyone left till it was just me and Cara and I noticed she took some sort of medication.

"Do you mind me asking what that is?"

"Oh, it's nothing important one's for my heart and the other is a sleeping pill"

"Why do you need sleeping pills?" I asked with a worried tone

"Well the doctors said it will help my heart more if I get more rest and I struggle to sleep at night." She said in a sad tone.

"If you want me to, I find a candy that will make you sleep,How is your heart? "

"No, thank you for the offer but I don't want to put you out, my pills do the job. Well, I told my family my heart problem was cured, and stopped going to see the doctors until Erik made me go and then we found out my heart had gotten worse but besides that I'm fine. I just have to take care" Wow , those people might not have been as bad as I originally thought, they certainly cared for her, not too much I hope. Although I was distressed by her lack of concern. But then again she was always good at hiding her feelings. Once she had feel over and sprained her ankle and walked through the pain and didn't tell anyone it hurt, which made it worse.

"Do you want to see my doctor?" I was actually very worried.

"No thank you, I only saw the doctor this morning"

"If you're sure, if you ever want to see my doctor just say and I will arrange everything" I was tense, distracted, uneasy and tormented by the fact that she has kept it to herself all of these years.

"Thank you so much Willy for everything"

"I did nothing special, I'm just doing what another person would do"

"But you are not just another person Willy. You're a genius!"

Cara looked away with a slight blush at her cheeks.

"Well, I don't think that you are just another person either Cara. Both you and Charlie are extraordinary in your kindness, imagination, and love for your family."

"Those things aren't very unique Willy."

"You'd be surprised my dear to see how rare you and Charlie really are."

"Thank you Willy. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. Now how about I walk you to your room? It's right next to mine if I recall correctly."

Cara blushed and stuttered out an apology, "I didn't realise it was next to yours."

I merely chuckled amused at her reaction and held my arm out for her. She took it lightly and I walked I towards our rooms. As we stood in front of the doors I gave a slight bow.

"Adieu, my dear. Until tomorrow and when sleeping one might see stars."

* * *

The next day Cara woke up early with the sound of birds twittering in her ear. She lazily went on her morning routine. She sort of nervously took a shower it still was a bit weird using all this wonderful stuff when she was used to only basic necessities. After drying her hair she pulled on a robe which she felt sort of uncomfortable in considering she had never worn a robe before and went back into her room and looked in her closet. Several new pairs of clothes had been added to her old ones, all lovely. She was in awe. She had never seen such finely made and expensive looking clothes before. With that she got ready for the day not knowing what to expect.


	16. Chapter 16

_**I own nothing xxx Enjoy xx**_

* * *

_**Wonka's POV**_

I hardly slept last night, I can't believe she lied to her family for all these years and now I'm the only person she has told. Now I am going to have to not think about it, else I might end up telling everyone and get her into trouble. I'm know for a fact I am going to over worry as I always did, I always used to make sure she didn't eat too much candy. As I don't want her to do any damage to her self.

I was worried I wasn't going to be able to look anyone in the eyes at breakfast, but as I walked out of my room I saw Cara taking her medicine. I went back to my room and did my hair, I hadn't expected to see her this early as it was 6 am but she seemed to be an early riser.

* * *

Cara spun around to see Charlie in his nightgown looking just as tense as she was.

Cara breathed a sigh of relief and gave her little brother a pat on the shoulder, "Oh Charlie, you scared me! What are you doing up?"

"It six Cara and I was just going to have a look around to see if anyone was up to see if they wanted to go to the kitchen with me," Charlie answered softly.

"You still a little nervous and uncomfortable about taking things even if he offered them," Cara asked with an understanding smile.

Charlie nodded and Cara wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Me to Charlie. I bet everyone else is feeling the same."

"Really," Charlie asked.

"Well, sure. After all, I just got out of the shower and I felt bad for using the shampoo. I guess we've been living in what was only necessary for so long. When Willy offers all this wonderful stuff to us it's just so foreign, you know."

Charlie nodded and the two walked towards the end of the hall.

"Willy said the door on the left was the kitchen right," Cara asked unsure.

"I think so," was Charlie's soft reply.

The two softly pushed the door open and Charlie marvelled at the kitchen inside. It was huge and looked like a kitchen a five star restaurant would have. All of the pots and pans hung from racks and it was polished and shined to perfection.

"Do you see the fridge anywhere," Charlie asked.

"No. Maybe we should take a look."

The two quietly began to look through the kitchen both trying their best to not touch any of the shined silver counters.

The two were so busy looking they hadn't noticed that Willy had slipped into the kitchen. He was so quiet they probably would have noticed him even if they hadn't been looking.

"Couldn't sleep."

Both jumped and screamed and Cara actually hit her head on a pan that was hanging over her head.

"Are you alright," Willy asked rushing to her side. Charlie was at her side to a grimace on his face.

"I didn't mean for you to hit your head just to give you a little fright."

"It's not your fault. I'm just a bit clumsy," Cara said while she held her head.

"No, Mr. Wonka, we just woke up and came down here for a snack," Charlie told Willy.

"Early risers I see."

"You weren't up all night were you," Cara asked rubbing the top of her head.

"Not all night. I just had some new ideas for candies bouncing around in my head and it kept me awake. What were you two looking for?"

"The fridge."

"Ah, it's right here."

Willy walked not two feet away and opened the door to the fridge. Tons of food was inside and all of it looked delicious.

"Go ahead, take whatever you want. It's just as much yours as mine."

Hesitantly Charlie and Cara walked to the fridge and looked at the contents. Cara brought out a bowl of fresh fruit and Charlie was still looking in the fridge."

"Charlie, I have some cereal in the pantry if you want to look."

Charlie went into the pantry and pulled out a box of raisin brand and sat down.

"Thanks, Mr. Wonka."

"You're welcome my dear boy. Did you both get a good night's sleep?"

"Uh-huh! The bubblegum room is so cool! The bed was so bouncy and soft I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit my pillow."

Willy smiled then turned to Cara who was nibbling at a grape.

"What about you dear?"

"It was the best night of sleep I've ever had. The stars were beautiful, thank you. Can you tell the oompa loompa's who put all those wonderful clothes in my closet thank you too? Really Willy, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop thanking you for everything."

Willy smiled and poured himself his own bowl of raisin bran. The three ate in silence enjoying their breakfast and it was during that time that Cara realised Willy was in his pyjamas. It probably shouldn't have bothered her as much as it did but she couldn't stop staring at him as he ate. It was especially hard to keep her eyes off of his bed head which had his wild curls even more wild and crazy looking than it had yesterday. Charlie as observant as he was noticed all the looks Cara was sending Mr. Wonka and he smiled into his cereal bowl. When the three were finished Willy hopped out of his seat and smiled.

"Just toss your bowl into the sink we can get it later."

"Willy where are you going?"

"I am a very busy man, you know "

With that Willy left and the two siblings looked at each other and shrugged.

Cara and Charlie decided that, even though they both wanted to off exploring more of Willy's magnificent chocolate factory that it was best they just wait until the rest of their family was awake. They decided to stay in Charlie's room since they both knew what hers looked like. Cara smiled as she walked into the bubble gum room. It was almost rainbow coloured with the many different bubble gum's the room was made out of. A fruity and sugary scent hung in the air. The bed was a giant bubble flat enough to lie on with purple and blue green covers. As she sat down on it bounced under her weight.

"You should see the bathroom, Cara. It's huge! Four of me could fit in the tub!"

"Is it like this?"

"No, it's really white. Go see for yourself."

Cara peeked into Charlie's bathroom and she wasn't quite surprised when the bathroom looked almost identical to hers with a few exceptions in the colours of the objects inside.

"My bathroom's the same."

Cara walked back over to her brother's bed and jumped onto the mattress making Charlie bounce. Charlie gave a mischievous smile to his sister before grabbing one of the pillows and hitting her flat on the face. The pillow actually puffed out some sugary haze and Charlie actually began to worry.

"Cara? I'm sorry. I didn't know that was going to-"

Charlie didn't have time to finish when a pillow hit him in the face sending up even more sugary smoke. The pillow fight went on like that until the room was so filled with fog neither one of them could see an inch in front of their faces. Both were laughing though until the door opened and coughing was heard.

"Oh my. Charlie? Cara? Are you two in here? Goodness! What have you two been doing in here?"

Charlie and Kara stumbled towards the voice and appeared in the hall in front of their mother dusted in a thick layer of bubble gum dust. Mrs. Bucket tutted at the sight but did have a little smile of amusement on her face.

"Would you look at you two? Let's get you cleaned up.'

"Where's Grandpa Joe and the others, Mum?"

"There all in the kitchen dearie, the oompa loompa's are making us breakfast."

Charlie looked at his sister as she said '' We have already had breakfast so can me and Charlie go off and explore the factory?"

"Alright dear, take care"

"I know , ' a factory is a dangerous place' " just smiled and walked towards the kitchen.

"Be back by one for lunch" said as she walked away

Cara looked up at Charlie who was pulling on her arm with an annoyed eager smile.

"What Charlie?! Your yanking on my arm, stop that!"

"Come on! We're going to see more of the chocolate factory! Hurry up."

Cara leaped so fast out of her seat Charlie fell onto the floor. Cara lifted Charlie off the floor and the two ran towards the Wonkavator.

Grinning, the two almost pranced to the Wonkavator and once inside looked over the main buttons.

"Oh, here's one that looks good Caramel fillings, no more dentists."

"Sounds good… Hey Charlie do you mind if we make a pit stop at the library some time."

Charlie chuckled and rolled his eyes, "we're in the place you've dreamed of coming in for years and now that you have the chance to explore you want to go look at a library!"

Cara simply gave the boy an amused smile, "You just don't know how my mind works Charles."

"I think if I did I'd go crazy."

Cara playfully shoved Charlie and told him to press the button in mock annoyance. Charlie pressed the button and the elevator took off. Cara and Charlie weren't quite prepared for the rough turns the Wonkavator took them through and the two resorted to crouching on the floor so they would get thrown into any buttons to make the ride longer.

'It would have been better if Mum and the grandparents were all squished in here with us! At least we wouldn't be thrown around like rag dolls,' Cara thought.

When it stopped a slightly stumbling Charlie and Cara walked out from the doors. Cara was surprised and also not surprised, if that makes any sense, that the room was actually a dentist office. Except it wasn't like any dentist office she'd ever been in. It looked sort of a comical version of a dentist's office with almost all of the same elements just with a whimsical edge to them. Oompa loompa's wearing white lab coats and brown and orange scrubs were carrying teeth of various sizes some normal others as big as a hand with clip boards. Some were pouring the Cara mel into the teeth others were watching the effects and as it stood the one Charlie and Cara watched the Cara mel burned right through the tooth into a waiting metal bin underneath.

"It's not ready yet I take it."

The oompa Loompa looked frustrated but looked up at Cara and gave her a polite shake of his head before tossing the tooth into the disposal and going back over to test tubes to make a new batch of Caramel.

"You want to leave Charlie; I think their busy right now."

Charlie agreed and the two entered back into the Wonkavator and sat on the floor before pressing any buttons.

"Cara , do you want me to drop you off at the library?"

"Charles Bucket, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, I just want to look around and I know when you get into a library you take a while…"

"Okay, I'm just teasing Charlie. I'm okay with that. But, did Mum say that it was okay. I don't want her to be worried about us and I don't want you to get lost."

"I just want to go check out the coconut-ice skating room. I won't go anywhere else! I promise."

Cara smiled and nodded without question trusting Charlie. He was still a kid and both of them got into trouble once in a while, but when Charlie promised something he never broke that promise. Cara reached up and lightly pressed the button for the library. The Wonkavator took off and this time the ride was much easier since its occupants were sitting on the floor. When the Wonkavator came to a stop Cara hooped up and before closing the door she pointed at Charlie and reminded him of his promise and Mum's reminder to be back in the kitchen by one.

Cara shut the door behind her and her jumped back at how fast the Wonkavator took off when Charlie hit the button. Turning to the library she was marvelled at the sheer size of this library. The shelves were all at least ten feet high and here had to be at least fifty staircases in all in the room. Out of all the rooms in Willy's factory this was the most quiet and in a way despite only being there for two days sort of refreshing. The factory and Willy himself had this energised feeling to it, always moving and always trying to get ahead, but Cara was never much for continuous excitement.

Cara wasn't denouncing Willy or his factory at all with this trait. It was just the loud constant bustling that tired Cara out. But the quiet sanctuary this library offered was comforting and Cara knew she'd be visiting the library often. Cara walked in going over to records she grabbed the card for all the books under S. After about ten bookcases, shelves, and a ladder climbed later she came to the book she was looking for. Grabbing the thick book containing all the works of Shakespeare Cara slowly made her way down the ladder then found a comfy chair in the corner of the library to read it.

Out of all the Shakespeare Cara had Romeo and Juliet was one of her favourites. She was perfectly aware of the simplicity of the story and out of his other brilliant works its weak stature. But Cara appreciated simplicity and it was the most comforting to read for her despite the story being a tragedy. Plus, Cara loved old English. It was sophisticated, clever, and lovely to the ear. The language of today couldn't compare to the language that Shakespeare wrote his stories with. Plus, she was a woman and Romeo's love speeches to Juliet did always touch her heart. Quietly she began to read smiling as she read Mercutio's speech of imagination.

Cara had managed to get to the midpoint of the story where Romeo was duelling Tybalt after Mercutio was slain when Willy who had come in to return a book he had been using to translate one of the many letters he had received when he spotted Cara reading in the corner. Willy could recognise the cover of the Works of Shakespeare from the many times he had read it himself. The glint of diabolical thinking flashed in his head and before going off to scare her he made sure there was nothing she could hit her head on. Striding over to her side he smiled at the little strands of hair that had escaped the confines of the rubber band and how they were falling around her face onto the page. He reached out and tapped his cane on the page her eyes were on and her head snapped up to meet his eyes.

"Oh, hello Willy. It seems we just keep running into each other."

Willy smiled, "Well, great minds think alike."

Cara gave him a glance then returned to the book. In that quick glance she had managed to catch his outfit for the day. He seemed to like purple. His coat the same shade of purple, maybe it was the same coat, as the one he had worn yesterday, he was wearing reddish brown dress shoes, his brown top head rested on his head covering his still crazy curls but they seemed more tamed then they did a few hours before, and the vest was a simple light purple without any pattern as his other had been.

"Fine choice of reading."

"Hmm," Cara said looking at the outer cover of the book quickly, "Oh, yes. I've been reading his works ever since high school. He's a genius I never get tired of reading his work."

"I assume you're an expert then?"

Cara could detect a hint of challenge in his voice and she gave him a quick glance while saying, "I suppose I am."

"So what you're saying is if I was to give you any line from any of his plays you could give me the next line?"

Cara laughed softly, "Yes, I'm sure I could do that."

Smiling Willy set his cane aside. And gently took hold of one of her hands. The book fell onto the chair as Cara slightly shocked dropped it.

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Willy then laid a kiss onto her hand and looked back up at her expectantly at her and smiled at the deep red in her cheeks standing against her pale complexion and her flustered appearance.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this; for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

Cara stuttered out these words and faintly wondered with nervous embarrassment if he was going to say anymore. But, Willy stood back and gave her an impressed smile. Cara wondered if he had seen she was reading Romeo and Juliet and simply chose those words for that reason but the reason that maybe he had told her that for a different reason made her feel like she had just eaten a whole barrel of his wriggling stomach candies.

Willy wasn't fully sure why he had done that. He did many things that he didn't understand but he did understand that he enjoyed seeing her flustered and he enjoyed holding her hand and he enjoyed showing his charm to her and her showing her own to him. Although romance was no foreign concept to him somehow it didn't seem to register with Cara perhaps it was the brief time he had known her coupled with the fact her little brother was now his apprentice. Willy didn't fully understand why he liked to do all these things but like with all his inventions he knew that some things took time to understand. Thinking of inventions, Willy remembered he had other important matters to attend to. Bidding her a cheerful goodbye he grabbed his cane and strolled to the Wonkavator.

As he walked away Cara started to laugh. He must have just done that to tease her and she admitted that it worked but that warm tingling feeling in her stomach told her that despite her laughing humoredly she secretly took the gesture a whole different way in her heart.


	17. Chapter 17

After a month of living at the factory the siblings were still exploring,they often went alone and met up with each other, today was no different.

"How was your day, Cara ?"

"Oh, it was good. How about yours, Charlie?" They skipped down to dinner together.

Charlie had grown a full foot just like she thought he would, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa George were out of bed with the grandmothers following behind them, Mrs. Bucket was more happy Mr. Bucket was livelier than he had ever been.

Over the course of the month Cara had begun to notice little things about Willy that could only be noticed after spending a lot of time with him.

He liked old fashion. Values, literature, music, clothing style you name it. His normal clothing was an easy give away but sometimes she would catch him in the inventing room reading a pocket book of a classic novel while waiting for a new concoction to finish boiling. He quoted many ancient 1th century poets, writers, and philosophers.

Willy was at his centre a shy and gentle man. When around strangers he put up a persona, a show man like costume which he charmed the audience with. But, once you got to know him as a very close friend he tended to stumble over words if he didn't know what to say. Usually the stumble was a jumble of words that made sense to him and occasionally Cara but usually left everyone in the dust. But, it was very few times that he didn't know how to answer a question so it was hard to catch.

Cara knew that Willy hated paperwork and she couldn't blame him. The one downside of being the world largest and greatest candy factory was that it three times the amount of paperwork. Bills were a doozie and the taxes left even Cara in the dark.

Charlie's apprenticeship involved following Willy around and Willy explaining how he did things and how the factory and all the candies were made, things like that. Cara had begun following them around on weekends to spend time with both of them because despite how much she loved her grandparents Cara craved the company of much younger companions.

Charlie was on her watch list. For about a week Cara was sure he was purposely trying to cause embarrassing things to happen to her and Willy. First it was tripping her to get Willy to catch her, and then they went full scale up to the incident when she almost drank a bottle of love. The bottle of love juice was a valentine themed Wonka sweet that was supposed the make the endorphins that trigger the feeling of love go into overdrive and Cara was not happy with Charlie afterwards. But Charlie only gave a proud grin hidden behind apology and Willy moved the love juice to a much safer place.

Willy liked music. He had built an entire room dedicated to music filled with every instrument you could think of along with a recording booth. Charlie and Cara often goofed around in it and pretended to host a radio show. Once in a while Cara would actually radio the Oompa Loompa's over the radio to inform them of a message Willy wanted them to get or just to tell them of an explosion that had happened in one of the rooms. Cara once or twice came in to find Willy at the piano playing Mozart or Chopin. Even more rarely they would sing together, usually a song Willy composed and he would play it while she sang and he sang harmony. Willy was usually too busy to do this though and Cara began to wonder if the man ever got a break.

Willy was the most calm and liveliest man she had ever seen. At times Willy was hyperactive speaking a mile a minute and running around the factory like a little kid on a sugar high. Other times he took things slow and appreciated the simple beauty of things. Willy tended to be excited in the inventing room when his ideas were flowing and inventions were coming full circle and were being developed into selling quality. Or if he was in a bustling room like the coconut-ice skating room which she had gotten around to a few days after visiting the library, the room was more of a room for fun. It really didn't give anything Oompa Loompa's and soon after Cara and Charlie went in to skate and have a few laughs. And that's where Cara discovered that Willy was quite a talented ice skater. Cara could stay standing but she couldn't do jumps and she could barely gain speed without slipping and falling. Willy could do it all and he had taken it on himself to try and teach Cara . Of course this involved holding her and Cara went through many beet red faces from it.

Willy's hair was uncontrollable. It wasn't until a few days after the tour that Charlie and Cara figured out what the hair cream was used for. It was a moisturiser and anti-frizzer and of course it was delicious. Willy had originally made it to try to keep his hair out of his face but it did little to tame his curls. Willy actually had to use gel to even get a part in his hair or keep it in place. Cara always giggled about it because he usually did his hair in his office and Cara had started to join him in the morning to help him with the piles of paperwork and when he finally made his curly hair was at least acceptable when he placed his top hot onto his head his hair just stuck out from under the hat like stands of hay. But Cara found out that it wasn't like hay at all. After watching him practically ripping his hair off trying to force the hairbrush through his hair while his face was red and contorted in pain she rushed over to him and stopped him from doing any more and did it herself. She was shocked at how soft and bouncy his curls really were they were just so thick that they were holding onto the hairbrush and weren't letting go. Willy seemed to calm down considerably after she had took over and soon his hair was combed and she placed his top hat into his head with a smile.

Willy hummed when he was in deep thought. His eyes became glazed and tended to stare off into space at something that wasn't even there with an indescribable expression and his throat hummed with a soft melody. Sometimes it wasn't even a song he just started humming deeply in his throat and if Cara or Charlie snapped him out of it he was never aware that he had been doing it in the first place.

Willy had the most wonderful smile. When Willy was genuinely happy and excited his smile would mirror that exactly. In fact, his mouth did this with all his expressions. When he was frustrated his mouth curled down at the corners, when he was angry his mouth became a straight line, when he was saddened his lips puckered out more and they drooped lazily, when he was trying to be cute his lower lip puckered out and his eyes sank into an adorable beg. He had used the beg to get her to come with him and Charlie for apprentice work because at first Cara thought it was invading the 'guy time' of theirs and it took both Charlie and Willy making puppy dog faces at her to get her to agree. He used a large amount of body language but most of it was subtle so it took a while to catch onto it. He stiffened with anger, he relaxed with happiness, and he ran and moved around when he was excited or anxious. Other little things Cara noticed was Willy loved Snozzberries and he used a ton of them in his candies and once Cara tried them she knew why they were delicious, Willy played with his hair and tapped his chin or cane when he was puzzled, he darted his eyes around when he was thinking quickly on the spot about something, his left nostril always flared when he was trying not to laugh at something while the right one flared when he was disgusted but never both at once except when he was really pissed.

Today was one of the days when Cara wasn't in the mentality to talk to Willy or really anyone. She just wanted to take a walk to clear her mind and gather her thoughts. So she took the other road that led to the park near Charlie's school. The park was almost abandoned this early in the morning so it was a good time to take a stroll when you needed some silence to think. On the way through the shadowed area where the trees were the highest Cara spotted a couple about her age kissing beneath one of the trees. Cara quickly walked by and kept her head low until she was a good distance away.

Her stomach was doing flips and at the same time contracting painfully and sinking in her gut like a rock. Her mind was whirling like a tornado with conflicting thoughts and Cara was so torn. Cara was not a girl who was savy with romance. She had never dated a guy and it was partially due to the fact her family was in poverty for so long her main objective in life was to provide for them and make sure they had the best she could give them. But, Cara was also very shy on the subject. It made her uncomfortable and Cara tried her best to stay as far away from the subject and after a while she forgot about it. Even during her time at Her stomach was doing flips and at the same time contracting painfully and sinking in her gut like a rock. Her mind was whirling like a tornado with conflicting thoughts and Cara was so torn. Cara was not a girl who was savy with romance. She had never dated a guy and it was partially due to the fact her family was in poverty for so long her main objective in life was to provide for them and make sure they had the best she could give them. But, Cara was also very shy on the subject. It made her uncomfortable and Cara tried her best to stay as far away from the subject and after a while she forgot about it.

Every one including her brother and Willy kept asking if she liked someone and kept talking about marriage, but they failed to realise that Cara wasn't ready for marriage and she wasn't ready for any relationship. It was starting to get to her, she worried that they might want to get rid of her and this was their hint. But they also failed to notice that she was really upset a lot of the time, they were more focused on the fact she looked healthier,thanks to makeup. Willy was always worrying her her health, but not as much as he used to she figured that was because of the makeup. But then again that was Cara's biggest weakness, she wasn't able to show her emotions and she wouldn't cry in front of people as she thought of it as weakness. Also she knew that if she was upset everyone else would worry and that would make her more upset. Also she knows that if she is really upset, her family especially Charlie and Willy would be upset. Cara had noticed a definite correlation between her emotions and Willy's and Charlie's.

Lately the pair had too busy to notice Cara very much, although that didn't bother her, due to Halloween being so close. They were thinking of new candies, making the candies and making sure there was enough candy for Halloween and the normal amount.

That night Cara found Charlie in his room after dinner. Charlie looked at his sister confused as she very rarely came to see him in his room.

"Do you know what day it is in 3 days time?" Cara asked

"No,is it important"

"It's Mum's birthday silly" She didn't blame him for not remembering, as he was always busy with Willy and never liked to celebrate her own birthday as she didn't think it important and also she didn't want her children to go without . But this year was different, they just had to get something their Mother would love without her knowing.


	18. Chapter 18

_**I own nothing xx**_

* * *

After a month of living at the factory the siblings were still exploring,they often went alone and met up with each other, today was no different.

"How was your day, Cara ?"

"Oh, it was good. How about yours, Charlie?" They skipped down to dinner together.

Charlie had grown a full foot just like she thought he would, Grandpa Joe and Grandpa George were out of bed with the grandmothers following behind them, Mrs. Bucket was more happy Mr. Bucket was livelier than he had ever been.

Over the course of the month Cara had begun to notice little things about Willy that could only be noticed after spending a lot of time with him.

He liked old fashion. Values, literature, music, clothing style you name it. His normal clothing was an easy give away but sometimes she would catch him in the inventing room reading a pocket book of a classic novel while waiting for a new concoction to finish boiling. He quoted many ancient 1th century poets, writers, and philosophers.

Willy was at his centre a shy and gentle man. When around strangers he put up a persona, a show man like costume which he charmed the audience with. But, once you got to know him as a very close friend he tended to stumble over words if he didn't know what to say. Usually the stumble was a jumble of words that made sense to him and occasionally Cara but usually left everyone in the dust. But, it was very few times that he didn't know how to answer a question so it was hard to catch.

Cara knew that Willy hated paperwork and she couldn't blame him. The one downside of being the world largest and greatest candy factory was that it three times the amount of paperwork. Bills were a doozie and the taxes left even Cara in the dark.

Charlie's apprenticeship involved following Willy around and Willy explaining how he did things and how the factory and all the candies were made, things like that. Cara had begun following them around on weekends to spend time with both of them because despite how much she loved her grandparents Cara craved the company of much younger companions.

Charlie was on her watch list. For about a week Cara was sure he was purposely trying to cause embarrassing things to happen to her and Willy. First it was tripping her to get Willy to catch her, and then they went full scale up to the incident when she almost drank a bottle of love. The bottle of love juice was a valentine themed Wonka sweet that was supposed the make the endorphins that trigger the feeling of love go into overdrive and Cara was not happy with Charlie afterwards. But Charlie only gave a proud grin hidden behind apology and Willy moved the love juice to a much safer place.

Willy liked music. He had built an entire room dedicated to music filled with every instrument you could think of along with a recording booth. Charlie and Cara often goofed around in it and pretended to host a radio show. Once in a while Cara would actually radio the Oompa Loompa's over the radio to inform them of a message Willy wanted them to get or just to tell them of an explosion that had happened in one of the rooms. Cara once or twice came in to find Willy at the piano playing Mozart or Chopin. Even more rarely they would sing together, usually a song Willy composed and he would play it while she sang and he sang harmony. Willy was usually too busy to do this though and Cara began to wonder if the man ever got a break.

Willy was the most calm and liveliest man she had ever seen. At times Willy was hyperactive speaking a mile a minute and running around the factory like a little kid on a sugar high. Other times he took things slow and appreciated the simple beauty of things. Willy tended to be excited in the inventing room when his ideas were flowing and inventions were coming full circle and were being developed into selling quality. Or if he was in a bustling room like the coconut-ice skating room which she had gotten around to a few days after visiting the library, the room was more of a room for fun. It really didn't give anything Oompa Loompa's and soon after Cara and Charlie went in to skate and have a few laughs. And that's where Cara discovered that Willy was quite a talented ice skater. Cara could stay standing but she couldn't do jumps and she could barely gain speed without slipping and falling. Willy could do it all and he had taken it on himself to try and teach Cara . Of course this involved holding her and Cara went through many beet red faces from it.

Willy's hair was uncontrollable. It wasn't until a few days after the tour that Charlie and Cara figured out what the hair cream was used for. It was a moisturiser and anti-frizzer and of course it was delicious. Willy had originally made it to try to keep his hair out of his face but it did little to tame his curls. Willy actually had to use gel to even get a part in his hair or keep it in place. Cara always giggled about it because he usually did his hair in his office and Cara had started to join him in the morning to help him with the piles of paperwork and when he finally made his curly hair was at least acceptable when he placed his top hot onto his head his hair just stuck out from under the hat like stands of hay. But Cara found out that it wasn't like hay at all. After watching him practically ripping his hair off trying to force the hairbrush through his hair while his face was red and contorted in pain she rushed over to him and stopped him from doing any more and did it herself. She was shocked at how soft and bouncy his curls really were they were just so thick that they were holding onto the hairbrush and weren't letting go. Willy seemed to calm down considerably after she had took over and soon his hair was combed and she placed his top hat into his head with a smile.

Willy hummed when he was in deep thought. His eyes became glazed and tended to stare off into space at something that wasn't even there with an indescribable expression and his throat hummed with a soft melody. Sometimes it wasn't even a song he just started humming deeply in his throat and if Cara or Charlie snapped him out of it he was never aware that he had been doing it in the first place.

Willy had the most wonderful smile. When Willy was genuinely happy and excited his smile would mirror that exactly. In fact, his mouth did this with all his expressions. When he was frustrated his mouth curled down at the corners, when he was angry his mouth became a straight line, when he was saddened his lips puckered out more and they drooped lazily, when he was trying to be cute his lower lip puckered out and his eyes sank into an adorable beg. He had used the beg to get her to come with him and Charlie for apprentice work because at first Cara thought it was invading the 'guy time' of theirs and it took both Charlie and Willy making puppy dog faces at her to get her to agree. He used a large amount of body language but most of it was subtle so it took a while to catch onto it. He stiffened with anger, he relaxed with happiness, and he ran and moved around when he was excited or anxious. Other little things Cara noticed was Willy loved Snozzberries and he used a ton of them in his candies and once Cara tried them she knew why they were delicious, Willy played with his hair and tapped his chin or cane when he was puzzled, he darted his eyes around when he was thinking quickly on the spot about something, his left nostril always flared when he was trying not to laugh at something while the right one flared when he was disgusted but never both at once except when he was really pissed.

Today was one of the days when Cara wasn't in the mentality to talk to Willy or really anyone. She just wanted to take a walk to clear her mind and gather her thoughts. So she took the other road that led to the park near Charlie's school. The park was almost abandoned this early in the morning so it was a good time to take a stroll when you needed some silence to think. On the way through the shadowed area where the trees were the highest Cara spotted a couple about her age kissing beneath one of the trees. Cara quickly walked by and kept her head low until she was a good distance away.

Her stomach was doing flips and at the same time contracting painfully and sinking in her gut like a rock. Her mind was whirling like a tornado with conflicting thoughts and Cara was so torn. Cara was not a girl who was savy with romance. She had never dated a guy and it was partially due to the fact her family was in poverty for so long her main objective in life was to provide for them and make sure they had the best she could give them. But, Cara was also very shy on the subject. It made her uncomfortable and Cara tried her best to stay as far away from the subject and after a while she forgot about it. Even during her time at Her stomach was doing flips and at the same time contracting painfully and sinking in her gut like a rock. Her mind was whirling like a tornado with conflicting thoughts and Cara was so torn. Cara was not a girl who was savy with romance. She had never dated a guy and it was partially due to the fact her family was in poverty for so long her main objective in life was to provide for them and make sure they had the best she could give them. But, Cara was also very shy on the subject. It made her uncomfortable and Cara tried her best to stay as far away from the subject and after a while she forgot about it.

Every one including her brother and Willy kept asking if she liked someone and kept talking about marriage, but they failed to realise that Cara wasn't ready for marriage and she wasn't ready for any relationship. It was starting to get to her, she worried that they might want to get rid of her and this was their hint. But they also failed to notice that she was really upset a lot of the time, they were more focused on the fact she looked healthier,thanks to makeup. Willy was always worrying her her health, but not as much as he used to she figured that was because of the makeup. But then again that was Cara's biggest weakness, she wasn't able to show her emotions and she wouldn't cry in front of people as she thought of it as weakness. Also she knew that if she was upset everyone else would worry and that would make her more upset. Also she knows that if she is really upset, her family especially Charlie and Willy would be upset. Cara had noticed a definite correlation between her emotions and Willy's and Charlie's.

Lately the pair had too busy to notice Cara very much, although that didn't bother her, due to Halloween being so close. They were thinking of new candies, making the candies and making sure there was enough candy for Halloween and the normal amount.

That night Cara found Charlie in his room after dinner. Charlie looked at his sister confused as she very rarely came to see him in his room.

"Do you know what day it is in 3 days time?" Cara asked

"No,is it important"

"It's Mum's birthday silly" She didn't blame him for not remembering, as he was always busy with Willy and never liked to celebrate her own birthday as she didn't think it important and also she didn't want her children to go without . But this year was different, they just had to get something their Mother would love without her knowing.

Chapter 15

The pair had discussed what to get their mother,Charlie was going to invent something for her, but Cara was still unsure, she wanted to buy her something special but she wanted something that came from the heart.

After some time of thinking by her self Cara decided she would make her mother something, she just hadn't decided what. But the next morning she took her medication saw Willy and asked him "What do you get someone when you don't know what to get them ?"

"Well, it depends on who your getting that something for."

"Well, it Mum's birthday in 2 days and I don't know what to get her. I don't know if I should make her something or buy her something. "

"Humm, your mother seems to be someone who doesn't like attention so, how about you get her something she will use that isn't too big."

"Any suggestions then ? At the moment I am going to be making her a teddy bear "

"A teddy bear I am sure she would love it" Cara gave him a look that made him realise she needed a serious conversation "What's Charlie getting her?"

"He's going to make something for her I think"

Willy thought for a moment and run his had through his hair. "Can I get back to you about that in a while ,I have to think" And with that he walked off leaving Cara alone.

Cara thought about what her Mother liked but there wasn't much as she always had so little but she did like stories. That gave Cara an idea, her Mother liked to read but nearly half as much as her daughter. But still , so Cara went to the Libra and looked at all the books for a moment trying to get her idea more finalised.

Willy walked into the Libra to look check something and saw Cara.

"Any hope?" He asked curio sly

"I have had an idea but I think it might be rubbish" Willy nodded to say he wanted to know more " Well I know she likes stories so I was going to make a book that has stories from when me and Charlie were younger and from when I was do you think ? Rubbish isn't it"

"That is brilliant, if you need any thing just ask and I would love to help if you need any help"

"That's very kind of you Willy but, I know how busy you are and I am already dis tubing you every time I bump into you and we start chatting"

"Don't say that" He sounded a little hurt and shocked "You are not disturbing me and I will always have time for you"

"I am always wasting your time, when I was a child you were stuck with me and now..."

Willy cut her off "I wasn't stuck with you, I chose to look after you because I cared and I still care now, I have thought about you everyday since we met and worried about you everyday since I took you to see the doctor" Cara looked like she was about to cry and Willy held her close in a hug and she felt safe. After what seemed like forever and yet a second they parted he placed a kiss on her forehead he tried to convince her to go with him but she decided she wanted to stay and read.

When Willy found Charlie he was in the inventing room. Charlie asked Willy for help and Willy quickly offered his assistance and realised he was starting to feel part of the family. Although he was busy with Charlie his mind did wonder to think about Cara and he was really worried by what she had said earlier.

Then Charlie said out of the blue "You know, it's a shame Cara isn't here with us."

"A crying shame. But, she is busy reading or something like that."

"Yeah, but no matter what it is she usually always makes time for you if you ask her. She really likes you Willy."

"Well…yes! I would hope she likes me I wouldn't want her to hate me dear boy."

"Cara has always liked you Willy. You're her hero you know."

"Really," Willy said turning around to look Charlie in the eye.

"Yeah, I think it's what gave her hope, your candies. They showed her that anything was possible and lifted her hopes. She told me that herself."

"Really…"

Willy turned from Charlie and sat on the stool near the table where the fizzy lifting drink concoction was boiling.

"Well, I'm glad. She is a very sweet girl…"

"You think she's sweet?"

"Oh yes, she's one of the sweetest most gentle people I have ever met next to you Charlie."

"Yeah…I think I have the coolest sister in the world. She knows so much. You know, when I was at school if I never needed help Cara was right at my side and whatever I had trouble with she knew it. No matter what is was."

"She is quite an extraordinary woman, just as you are an extraordinary boy, Charlie."

"What about her makes her so extraordinary from anybody else, Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked innocently.

"What makes her extraordinary? Why my dear boy, just look at all the things your sister has accomplished! She knows four languages, she can sing and play the clarinet, she's incredibly smart and refined, she's sweet, and caring, and loving, and she has the most amazing smile and laugh."

Willy Wonka was sinking into a pool of quicksand and he didn't even know it. He had gotten into a mindset and was now listing all the things he adored about her just as Cara had done with him.

Willy loved her long hair, it was always trying to escape the hair ties she used to pull it out of her eyes. He knew it bothered her but it fell so beautifully around her shoulders when she wore it down he silently wished she could wear it down every day or even better if he could run a hand through her hair.

He loved her eyes they sparkled a light crystal blue when she was happy or excited but they dimmed to a dim grey when she was saddened or frustrated. He loved her laugh, it seemed to lighten even his darkest moods and her face lit up when she laughed. Her laugh was almost like bells clear and had a pleasant ring to it. He loved the small quirky things she did; she would twirl the nearest strand of hair when she was thinking, she was never afraid of being silly if it meant cheering up someone whether that someone be Charlie, one of her Grandparent's, her mother, an Oompa Loompa, or even Willy himself, when she needed to be she could defend herself very efficiently whether it be verbally or physically, if she knew she was right or at least was fairly sure she would say it despite what others thought.

Cara was childlike in her wonder and imagination, and yet he loved how she read all the classics pieces of literature. Most of what he quoted came from those authors and it was nice to know that at least one person understood what he was saying when he did use these quotes. Many other things caught his attention that he didn't voice or even draw attention to was the way she bounced when she walked like she had springs in her feet, the way her face was shaped like a heart so that her hair framed it when it fell.

Charlie was smiling from ear to ear all his teeth but on display, "You really do like Cara don't ya, Mr. Wonka!"

Willy froze and he held tightly to his cane. Willy reached over and turned the burner off so the tube wouldn't heat up any more.

"Charlie, I don't think we have anything else to do here today. Be a good boy and head over to the Caramel fillings room. I'll meet you there in a bit."

"Okie, dokie Mr. Wonka," Charlie replied leaving the room with a grin that could light up the factory.

What had he done? Charlie was never going to let him live this down; he was never going to let himself live it down! Where had all this even come from?! Willy Wonka thought a bit and despite the answer nagging at the back of his mind he really didn't want to accept the answer. But in the end Willy had to. He was in love with his apprentice's sister. 'How could he not,' Willy wondered, "being as wonderful as she is.'


	19. Chapter 19

Telling Cara how he felt was the part he was tripping over. Willy Wonka was a man who knew no fear. He looked doubt in the eye and then tackled the problem head on with a solution no matter the risks. And if it turned out that his solution wasn't as effective as he thought he merely smiled sportingly and went back to the drawing board to come up with something different to try. But this wasn't a 'get back onto the horse' situation he was facing. There was one answer and he could win and he could lose. And the stakes were extremely high. He worried that she fort of him as part of the family and that she would not return his feelings. This wasn't about candy this was about being rejected by the woman he had grown to love, care for, and adore, he always knew from the first moment he looked after her, he would always love her but recently that love had changed from a parental love to being in she denied his feelings it would crush him. It was a while before Willy made up his mind about the situation. Two hours in fact, of sitting on the same stool with his eyes closed just thinking over the problem.

Willy decided that despite what would happen he knew that Cara would never reject him fully and if she didn't reciprocate the feelings he felt for her he would always have her admiration and friendship and if he couldn't have her love then he would cherish her , he decided it would have to wait for a future day maybe tomorrow maybe not. He had a matter of meeting a probably very confused Charlie so he quickly gathered his coat and hat and walked into the Wonkavator and pressed the button for the caramel fillings room.

Charlie, Cara , and Willy were in his office. Cara was helping Willy with the paper work she was doing this a lot as she felt like she needed to help and almost felt like she had to earn her keep. Even when she felt ill she kept going , much to Willy's annoyance , but the problem was he couldn't stay annoyed at her.

After a while everyone could tell that Charlie like Willy hated paperwork and so they both told Charlie to go and do something creative. Charlie jumped at the opportunity and left his sister and and Willy in office laughing at ho fast Charlie had run. Cara didn't mind the paperwork she didn't enjoy it, but she loved maths and things like that. Which also meant she was a help when inventing was going on. After she finished making her pile of forms that Willy only had to sign she left the office, accompanied by Willy. He did his paper work in the morning so then he cold enjoy the rest of the day.

They went down to Willy's imagination room, this room was completely empty except for a single chair and a small desk, it was the highest point in the factory and the view of the town was beautiful at night. Willy had tried on many occasions to get Cara a chair but she always carried it back down all the stairs and the thought of her hurting herself terrified him. He had made her an old fashioned leather bound book,well he got an Oompa Loompa to make it and he finished it gave it to Cara and said "Here you go my dear"

"Oh, Willy it's beautiful, thank you so much"

"Think nothing of it " She gave him a huge hug "Do you need any help?"

"Can you remember any stories about me from when I was little?" He nodded "Well then yes you can help"

Cara made Willy write,his hand writing was so elegant. They were there for hours they were laughing at stories from her childhood. But they saw that there were still a few pages left and they decided to leave them as they were so more stories could be added at a later date. Willy helped Cara wrap the present , so it actually looked presentable and they tied the surprised Willy by writing his name on the present with hers.

They then heard "Mr. Wonka," a voice that Cara recognised was Hawika said, "is this thing on? Hello? Hello! Alright, I think I've got it now. Dinner is ready. So hurry you tushes over to the dining room!"

Willy and Cara walked into the Wonkavator and rode off to the dining room. They found the family waiting patiently for them at the table food untouched and faces with smiles greeted them as they walked in.

"Hi everybody," Charlie exclaimed.

"Hello, Charlie."

Willy and Cara merely waved at the family but Cara did give her grandparents and mother a kiss on their cheeks before she sat next to Charlie at the table. Willy sat on Charlie's right while Cara sat on the left Willy was taking his jacket and top hat off and laying them on the back of the chair before sitting down. Dinner went on as usual with much less conversation from Willy or Cara since both were thinking.

After dinner Cara went to see Charlie to see what he got up to while she was doing the paper work and Charlie showed her a candy snow flake, it tasted like mint and was crumbling and he had made a frame of chocolate and he had written in candy letters ' Happy Birthday Mum'.

Charlie looked at his sister and said slightly worried "Do you think she will like it?"

"She won't like it , she will love it " Charlie smiled Cara gave her brother a hug and went to her room.

She had run out of sleeping tablets about a week ago and she was starting to look tired again. Once she was in her nightgown , she climbed into her bed and curled up with a good book, she couldn't think of anything better. She had a few more books next to the bed in case she wasn't able to sleep tonight. She liked to be prepared.

After about 30 minutes of reading, there was a knock at her door, she knew it was Willy."Come in Willy" She shouted

"How did you know it was me ?" He asked slightly astonished.

"Well Charlie, Mum and Dad don't knock and my grandparents haven't ever been to my room" Willy smiled "You are very observant"

"Why, thank you Willy, so is there a reason you have come to visit me"

"Actually yes there is, I noticed that lately you have been looking a little tired and though you might appreciate these" He held out his hand and inside there was a range of small candies that were in the shape of stars " I told you I had something to help you sleep"

"Thank you Willy, how can I ever thank you "

"There just candies, you know you do live in chocolate factory" He said slightly baffled

"Not just these, for everything" Willy looked away unable to accept thanks.

"It's nothing really, you know there is nothing I wouldn't do for you"

Cara didn't know what to say, nor did Willy, they just looked at each other and after what left like forever and a minute Willy got up and left and when at the door he bid Cara a goodnight. It was only now that Cara noticed willy's face was as red as a strawberry. After he left and closed the door she giggled to herself and ate a candy, she put the others on the bed side table and put her book down and curled up ready to didn't take long within 10 minutes she was fast asleep and didn't notice Willy walking in her room to collect his hat and cane he had he saw her asleep he pushed her hair from her eyes, smiled fondly and kissed her forehead, and left.


	20. Chapter 20

When Cara awoke in the morning she couldn't remember the last time she had slept so well. She got ready as she usually did and went to Willy's office to help him with all the paper work. Willy looked really stressed but when he saw Cara he looked happy and relieved.

"Good morning, how did you sleep last night?"

"It was the best night sleep I have ever had,thank you. What do you need me to do?"

"Well if you could just sort it all into pile for me that would be a great help, then we can go down to breakfast and get ready to give your Mother her birthday present"

"Okay, sounds great" After 10 minutes they had done what they were going to do today, neither of them could really be bothered with paperwork today.

They headed down stairs to the dining room. Today they had decided to walk and not take the Wonkavator. As they got there Charlie was struggling to wrap his present, Willy went and offered his assistance and soon the present looked tempting. They had time to hide the presents before the family walked in.

Everyone could tell that wanted to avoid any attention. So everyone had breakfast like usual and talked about the usual stuff, which mainly involved Grandpa Joe asking questions about the factory. After they had finished eating Charlie got his present out and passed it to his Mother and said in time with his sister "Happy Birthday Mum".

Everyone could tell how embarrassed felt, but she opened Charlie's present her mouth fell open.

"Do you like it ?" Charlie asked nervously

"I love it " His Mother said in a daze. Charlie looked at his sister and saw a 'I told you so ' look and Willy smiled at the family, feeling slightly could sense this and gave his had a gentle squeeze and smiled at him. He no longer felt nervous.

Then Cara passed her Mother her present , her Mother looked and saw both names on the label and she opened the present and started to flick through the book the whole family were wanting to have a look. "It's charming " said.

Cara blushed she wasn't good at taking compliments and said "Well, I couldn't have done it without Willy" She turned to see Willy was just as red as she was.

The family decided to leave the pair alone after that. Everybody tasted some of Charlie's candy and Willy talked to Charlie about how he made it and about how they could change it and sell it.

Cara didn't get involved in the conversation and nobody noticed when she left the table, her chest felt tight and she knew she needed to take some more medicine.

After she did what she had to do , she just lay on her bed for a few minutes feeling a bit dizzy. She then heard a knock at the door and said 'come in'.

Willy stood there looking worried, "Are you alright?" Cara nodded, then Willy said "You promised me you would see the doctor ever month for me, but you have been here just over a month and didn't even bother to make an appointment, and don't say he was busy"

"It has been such a busy month I honestly totally forgot" She looked at him with puppy eyes "So anyway where do I go?"

"How about I take you my self so I know you have definitely gone."

"Will you hold my hand?" She asked with a playful tone,Willy just let out a sigh and Cara continued "Like you used to?"

Willy held out his hand like he always used to do when she was younger and much to his surprise she leaped off the bed and grabbed his hand and they made there way to the set of stairs she took everyday to his office. They went past the office to another set of stairs and, down a corridor and Willy pointed at a door, but Cara was dazed that there were still so many rooms she had no idea about to notice. So to he he stopped suddenly and took her inside.

Inside there was an Oompa Loompa in a doctors coat and had a stethoscope around his neck. He pointed to the bed and Willy gave Cara a gentle went and sat on the bed while the Oompa Loompa was grabbing some stuff with his back to Cara, Willy could see that Cara was nervous and went and sat with her and put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.

Willy sat there contented and feeling a little bad that he had made her feel so uncomfortable, but he knows it is for the best but after a few minutes Cara told him to go, it's not like she didn't want him there, quite the opposite, she really wanted him to be there, but she didn't want him to worry if she was worse and she also knew how busy he was.

Once her appointment was over, he had said the same that all doctors say to her and gave her a slightly stronger dosage. She went down stairs and decided to back to the office and carried on with the paper work. After a while she heard a noise at the door she turned to see a confused yet slightly annoyed Willy.

"I thought you were suppose to be at the doctors" Willy stated instead of asking.

"I was but my appointment is now over and I thought I would make my self useful"

"Well what did he say?"

"Same as always, ' eat a healthy balanced diet and exercise regularly' "

"Don't work too hard then will you" Willy said in a light tone.

" Don't worry yourself about me"

With that Willy left to go and see the doctor to check Cara was lying to him, not that he didn't trust her, he just liked to be sure. Cara went back to work. When Willy came back.

"Go down stairs, now!" Cara couldn't tell if he was upset or angry.

"What? Why?"

"You were told to rest as much as possible and working is not resting"

" You went to see the doctor, You don't trust me do you?"

"Yes, I trust you I just know what you are like when it comes to people worrying about you, You lied"

"Well if you didn't worry then I wouldn't keep things hidden and I never lied."

Cara stormed out of the office crying and Willy awful, he hadn't meant to make her cry but he had and he had a feeling she would never forgive him and if she did he would never forgive himself.


	21. Chapter 21

**_I own nothing but Caraxxx Please enjoyxx_**

* * *

Cara went down to her room and saw a new dress on her bed and saw a note that said ' Dear ocean eyes, the master has requested we make you a dress fit for the occasion of your Mothers birth celebration' Cara smiled through her tears at the note, the Oompa Loompa's always struggled to remember her name and not get her confused with someone else. The dress was beautiful, it was pale blue ,embroider with jewels at the top and the skirt flowed straight down with a ruffle on the one side and flowed down to the floor.

She just put the dress on the chair next to her bed and lay on her bed and cried until she couldn't cry anymore, she didn't know why she was so upset, she just was. When she looked at the clock she realised she had completely missed lunch, and as it 6.30 pm, she knew she half an hour before dinner.

She had a shower and washed her hair, then she went and put the dress on, it was a perfect fit, it always was in the factory. She looked in the mirror and smiled. She then did her hair she put half up, and curled the other half. Then she did a little basic make up, as she put a little blush on she heard a knock at the door and her heart dropped as she realised she had to face Willy again.

But much to her surprise it was Charlie at the door in a suit.

"You look so cute, Charlie Bucket"

"Thanks, I guess. You look Beautiful" At this the pair burst out laughing and Charlie held out his arm and Cara took it and Charlie led them to a room Cara had never seen before. There was a grand piano, there were huge red curtains at the end of the room and a huge table full of food. But also there was a lot of empty floor space and there were candles all over the room. Charlie pulled Cara over to the table Charlie pulled out a chair for his sister and she couldn't help but smile. She noticed Willy at the door, she looked away and decided she couldn't let him see she was upset, so she was going to pretend to be angry, not that that would take a lot of trying.

Willy was going to sit opposite her, but when he saw the look of anger and hate in her eyes he decided to sit next to Charlie instead. The rest of the family arrived about a minute later, then dinner was served.

After everyone had finished eating the 4 grandparents went and started dancing, Cara and Charlie went over to the piano and started to play some basic music they knew, they had been lucky as Willy had taught them how to play. Soon everyone was dancing, everyone but Cara, no one noticed she was upset as she stayed behind the piano. When Willy came and sat next to her and started playing,Cara got up and went to dance with her brother.

Then the music suddenly changed into a slow dance, Cara and Charlie decided to leave at this point to let the adults have some fun. Even though Cara is technically an adult she doesn't feel it. After a while of chatting and playing with her brother she goes back to her room. She takes her make up off and ties her hair up, so it won't annoy her in the night. She grabs she 3 favourite books, Les Miserables,Phantom of the opera and Dracula.

Tonight she doesn't want to take the candy that is by her bed . She curled up and started to read and really getting into her books and their stories. When she woke up she was still holding Dracula. She saw it was 4 am, and she knew that nobody would be up, so she went into the kitchen and had some breakfast then grabbed an apple and went back to her room,she knew she had only slept for 3 3 hours was better than nothing.

She went an curled up again and started reading again. She lay like that for ages, then Charlie came to see his sister.

"Mum , wants to know why you're not at breakfast with everyone, even Willy's there. Also why aren't you changed yet?"

"I already had breakfast and I think I might spend today in bed , I have a headache" She lied.

"OK, are you alright" Cara nodded and smiled "Well I'll go and tell Mum, you might want to expect a visit from Mum" Cara knew what he meant and smiled and Charlie left his sister alone again.

When Willy heard this from Charlie, he wondered if he had upset Cara so much she was avoiding him but also he was worried about her health again.

After an hour every member of her family had come to visit her, even her grandparents who had never been in her room. They had all asked her the same questions. Willy had been standing outside her door for what seemed like forever but in reality was only a few minutes. He suddenly got the courage to knock and when he didn't get an answer he knocked again. He soon realised he wasn't going to get in anytime soon at this rate and went down to the inventing room to work out how he could make it up to Cara and how he could get her to talk to him.

Cara was getting dressed when she heard Willy knock at the door, as much as she wanted to go and give him a hug and tell him everything was okay, she couldn't, not she was changed she was ready to talk to Willy but he was gone. So she headed up towards the office and just got stuff done. She suddenly felt tired and went back to her room to lie down for a while. Cara was lying in bed when there was a knock at the door she let them in this time and saw both Willy and Charlie holding a tray of food was smiling, whereas Willy was trying to look happy but his real emotions were quite visible to Cara. Cara's smile was directed to her brother and that was not unnoticed by Willy.

They both walked over Charlie's tray had a bowl of soup and fresh bread "I'm not that ill, Charlie" (She and Charlie had read books together as young children and in all the stories when the children were sick they got soup.) Charlie smiled and passed his sister the tray. Willy then passed Cara another tray that had cakes, jellies and all sweet treats. He put the tray next to Cara and the pair left the room quietly. Cara ate the soup and loved it, it was tomato, basil and chicken, and the fresh bread was steaming and all the butter melting. Once she eaten the food she looked at the other tray and knew she couldn't stomach that just yet, so put it by her bed and went to sleep as she had developed a headache. When she awoke for the second time she had another look at the treats and picked the tray up and starting nibbling at everything. As Cara finished she noticed a small note under the plate. She knew it was from Willy as it had his elegant flowy handwriting.

It said ' Dearest Cara, I am so so sorry for how I have behaved lately. I over reacted and I hope you will forgive me, I offer you my most sincere apologies'

Cara suddenly felt very guilty and felt herself welling up but she managed to keep it in. She was about to get out of bed when she felt dizzy and decided to lie down for a while,holding Willy's note close to her heart.


	22. Chapter 22

_**I own nothing**_ xx

* * *

Willy was worried, Cara hadn't looked at him, was she even going to eat the food and was she going to find the note? As I said Willy was worried. Well he had tried, if that didn't work he was going to have to think of something new.

After an hour Cara got up she went and took the trays to kitchen, where she was met with a 101 questions from the Oompa Loompa's asking about how she felt, when she was done answering the questions she went back to her room and tidied her hair and went to look for tried the usual places but he wasn't there, she knew he could be anywhere and with her sense of direction she was highly likely to get lost so she headed up towards the office and do a little bit of paper work or at least tidy after Willy.

When Willy does his paper work he makes a mess and there are pens and paper everywhere, and non of the Oompa Loompa's ever went in the office. It was the one job that the Oompa Loompa's didn't do. When Cara walked in she could tell no one had tidied it in 2 days, so she just got to work to make the office look like an office again. Willy was usually rather tidy, except in the office and in the inventing room.

Once Cara was finished she looked at a huge pile of papers and she sat down, she didn't actually do any of the paper work, she sorted into piles, ones that Willy only had to sign, orders and the letters from chocolate lovers, she sorted that into a bit of a pile but she mainly put the ones written by children in a pile. She loved it when Willy got these letters, sometimes they were giving him ideas but mostly they were saying about how much they love all of his times Willy would read the letters to Cara and Charlie.

When she was happy with the office she headed back to the chocolate room, as she fancied some candy letters and she had eaten all of the ones out of her room. When she got there she saw Willy sitting there alone. Willy was sitting in his usual spot in the tea cup bush and Cara went over and sat with him. The two hadn't really spoken but Willy had lazily wrapped a hand over her shoulder and pulled her in between his legs pulling her back to his chest. Cara's face went beet red almost instantly and when she looked up she was even more embarrassed at the fact he looked so calm. In fact his eyes were closed and his hat was tipped over his eyes. Cara quickly found that it was actually very nice and decided not to ruin it by saying anything.

After a while Willy did ask her why she was in here and not her bedroom and she said about the candy letters he had agreed that he would get some more for her room and if she ever ran out he would personally replace the candy.

They both knew she read the note as Willy could see it in her pockets, but the pair both decided not to mention the events. Cara was happy and smiling and that made Willy feel much better and the pair spent hours talking about everything. Then a familiar voice on the radio called for dinner. Willy helped Cara up and they walked hand in hand towards the dinning room but as they reached the door she let go of Willy hand to open the door.

In reality she felt happy holding his hand but she didn't want her family to see her holding his hand as she knew she would never hear the end of it.

After they had dinner which was a roast chicken dinner with plenty of veg, Cara didn't want to go straight back to her room she said goodnight to everyone and gave them all a kiss, except Willy. She went and sat by her self in the chocolate room again. After a while when she finally had got up and was ready to leave Willy walked in and said thank you about the office. He talked her back to sitting with him, he put a blanket around the pair of them and they watched the river flow by, not a word was said. Willy had his arms around Cara and she had her head resting on his shoulder and they both felt very contented.

The pair sat there for hours after a while they were both asleep, and they were both dreaming about each other. When Willy woke Cara was still asleep with her head on carefully picked her up and carried her back to her room and placed her on her bed, but she wouldn't let go of Willy and Willy really didn't want to wake her so he sat with her, and the pair both fell asleep in Cara's bed.

In the morning Cara woke up and Willy was next to her she was a little surprised when she woke up, but she didn't mind in fact a huge smile was plastered on her face.

After they were both awake there was no awkwardness and they went up to the office together and started to get through the piles of paper work.

"Don't work your self too hard will you" Cara just laughed at Willy's statement.

Then they headed down to breakfast and the whole family could see that both Cara and Willy were happy and smiling and they all saw Cara holding Willy's hand but didn't say anything because they didn't want to embarrass Cara in front of Willy and they didn't want to embarrass Willy at all.

Although they were all a little surprised by what they saw, they weren't shocked as Grandpa Joe had guessed that they had feeling for each other, and either didn't know it or they didn't want to tell each other. Grandpa Joe was smiling a smug smile the whole way through breakfast and kept that smile on his face all day.

Charlie had missed this as he was late to breakfast but to be fair to him he did have really bad news.


	23. Chapter 23

_**I own nothing xxx enjoy **_

* * *

"What's the matter, my boy?" Willy asked with concern.

"I was walking down here when Arnold found me and told me that during creaming and sugaring time, that a wheel barrow was lost and has damaged some of the pipes around the factory, although the most damaged was the one that flows through Cara's room. Apparently it's going to flood and all of Cara's stuff is going to ruined"

Everyone was in shock trying to take in what Charlie had just said. The rest of the family carried on eating in silence, Cara grabbed an apple as did Charlie and Willy and they went to see the damage done.

As the trio walked down the hall some Oompa Loompa's passed some boots .There was a chocolately door for Cara's room was open and Cara could see that all of her stuff had been ruined or destroyed and she was on the verge of tears .Willy put his arm around her shoulders and they walked down the corridor to the Wonkavator and went to Willy's office.

They were standing in his office now, an Oompa Loompa by the name of Darwin standing in front of them. The Oompa Loompa was one of the younger of the adults and the younger ones were named more after humans after Mr. Wonka adopted all the Oompa Loompa's to live with him in the factor. Darwin was quivering and shaking in fear and he was choking back panicked tears.

"I d-didn't mean to drop it! I'm so sorry Mr. Wonka!"

Mr. Wonka sighed heavily and rubbed his eyelids, "Darwin, it's alright. I'm not going to be mad at you if it was an accident. But, the fact is, that I need to know what you did so we can rectify it. So, please calm down and tell me."

"I was d-down by the chocolate river creaming the chocolate and the wheel barrel slipped out of my hands and it fell into the river before I could grab it!"

"Then what happened?"

"It was sucked into one of the pipes and it broke into a bunch of pieces and flew up the pipes into the other rooms!"

Darwin broke down and started to cry and Cara kneeled down and rubbed his back and talked to him comfortingly in an attempt to calm him down. Charlie focused on Willy who was concentrating on staying calm in light of the disaster he was just informed of. It was becoming increasingly obvious that he was bordering on the edge of panicking himself due to his laboured breath.

"Mr. Wonka, can't we just pick out the pieces in the pipes."

"No, Charlie we can't. The pieces will probably destroy the pipes. In order for ten thousand gallons of chocolate to travel through the factory the chocolate moves through the pipes at speeds that can reach hundreds of miles an hour. If the parts moved to a side angle it would merely shatter the pipe or puncture it. Maybe if we move fast enough-"

"How bad is the damage?!"

"Well the good news is that we found all the pieces to the wheel barrel the bad news is that it wrecked the plumbing in her room so the chocolate river replica is pouring out uncontrollably and the water pipes are doing so as well but the sewer pipes seem to be fine."

Mr. Wonka removed his top hat and tangled his hand deep into his curls.

"How long will it take to repair?"

"About 2 months."

"Thank you Dave."

Dave, one of the mechanics Oompa Loompa's a relatively new field, nodded and left the room casting the now sobbing Darwin a pitying glance before shutting the door behind him.

Cara was upset herself at this news considering all her belongings were in that room; clothes, trinkets, and looked back down at the sobbing Darwin who was spouting out apology after apology and all Cara could do was rub his back and tell him that it was an accident and he was forgiven.

"Darwin, it's alright. Just be sure to be a bit more careful next time."

Darwin nodded while he wiped his eyes. Willy encouraged him to go take the day off and Darwin left casting a guilty look back at Cara before leaving.

"What am I going to do about my room," Cara asked quietly.

Willy sighed heavily again and tapped his cane roughly on the floor.

"The most we can do is to ask Margret to make you more clothes and I'm sure we have extra copies of the photos that you had in your room. But, it seems we have to find you a new residence for the time being."

At dinner Cara didn't say a word , she didn't join the conversation at the table, to be honest she didn't even listen.

"Mr. Wonka," Charlie asked stirring Willy out of his thoughts.

"Yes, my boy?"

"Are you going to have to turn off all the plumbing because of the broken pipes?"

"No, Charlie we merely closed off the entryway to the pipes in Cara room so that could be avoided."

"You thought of everything, didn't you Mr. Wonka," Joe exclaimed shoveling a heaping helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Well, sir, in a place as big as this precaution must be taken."

Cara's parents nodded in agreement and took a small bite of their beef.

"What are you going to do now that your room is flooded, dear," Mrs. Bucket asked taking a bite of her own meal.

"I don't know. Maybe I could room with one of you."

Hawika came out of the kitchen carrying two pitchers of what looked like fruit punch and water.

"Well, I'm afraid that the chocolate flooded all the other rooms next to yours. Your grandparent's and mothers rooms are only built for a certain number of people. What about your room Charlie?"

Charlie looked around over the table and stopped on Mr. Wonka who was looking at him waiting patiently for an answer. Thinking fast Charlie peered over at Cara who was thanking Hawika for a glass of punch and Hawika shot Charlie a look.

"My bed's not big enough for you to sleep on Cara . I know that you need room to sleep and you'll be cranky in the morning if you stay in my room."

Cara could smell a lie somewhere but she ignored it and simply nodded with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, Mr. Wonka's bed is big enough for three people. But if Mrs. Bucket would prefer her to stay somewhere else she could stay with us in the village."

Mrs. Bucket looked at the two and thought for a moment.

"Well, as long as it's just for sleeping I'm fine with it. But it's up to Mr. Wonka after all."

Cara turned to Willy and quickly added, "Willy its fine. I can just go and stay in the village. I don't want to trouble you."

"Cara , dear, it's no trouble at all. Besides you come to my office in the morning anyway so it will save time. But it's up to you; I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"If you insist I'll room with you, thank you Willy."

Willy smiled and both took a drink of their punch. Hawika smiled satisfied and told the family she'd be in the kitchen if they needed anything. Dinner went on normally with Cara mentally slapping herself. Why didn't she just say she would stay in the Oompa Loompa village? That was the smarter thing to do but oh no, she couldn't say no to Willy and now she was going to be in a world of awkwardness for the next 2 months.

When dinner was done Cara and Charlie offered to clean the dishes and Cara was deathly quiet throughout the time. Charlie was beginning to realise that maybe it hadn't been the smartest thing to do but he thought that maybe they would finally buck up the courage to tell each other if he did deny Cara stay at his room. After they were finished Hawika held out a pair of bed clothes for Cara and told her they had already put some more handmade clothes for her in Willy's room. Cara changed in the bathroom in the kitchen and with her clothes in her arms walked to Willy's room. The Oompa Loompa's had mostly cleaned the chocolate out of the hall so Cara didn't need to wear the boots and walked barefoot to the door leading into Willy's room.

On the plaque it simply read Willy Wonka. Cara wondered if Willy himself personally had designed this room just for him. Cara politely knocked on the door and when she heard the come in of Willy's voice she softly opened the door. The room was beautiful. It was a mix of the chocolate room, with the inventing room, and the creepy tunnel. The lights were dim and colourful lazily switching back and forth over the room. Soft grass covered the floor like in the chocolate room, many of the same plants that were in her room were here as well but there were also various papers and small mechanical contraptions set up around the room. The bed was very different from the one in her room. It was simple like in Mrs. Bucket's room the base made from wood, but upon closer inspection she found it was made of chocolate. The mattress was made of cotton candy and the pillows were marshmallows like hers. The blankets were all a shade of purple and a simple lamp sat on a table near the bed. The machines were softly whirring in the silence of the room and the wardrobe in the corner had its door swung open to reveal a dozen or so jackets, top hats, shoes, and pants. In the clothes she could recognised were hers were in the opposite side of the wardrobe and somehow it seemed like that side hadn't been used for years. Willy himself was dressed in his violet pyjamas at a desk at the far side of the room writing something.

"Hi Willy, what are you doing?"

Willy spun around in his chair and greeted Cara with a smile.

"Hey, I'm just drawing some new designs for candies. If you want go to bed already I usually sleep on the left side so the right side is all yours. I usually stay up late so I won't be in bed for a while."

Cara nodded and went to the right side of the bed and undid the covers. Cara noticed the definite imprint of Willy's body on the left side while the right looked like it had never been used. She looked back over at Willy who was completely engrossed in his sketch. Cara carefully climbed into the bed and cuddled into the covers. It was just as comfortable as her bed was but the fact that she was laying in Willy Wonka's bed was making her feel extremely uncomfortable and nervous. But despite that, Cara was tired; you tend to be if you walk through about miles of factory each day even if you take the Wonkavator. Cara soon found that she was drifting off and soon Willy could hear her soft breaths of sleep.

Willy worked way into the night as he normally did. He did retire much earlier at midnight than he normally did but he had less paperwork today since Cara had done much of the filing this morning at his office along with many of the regular letters. Picking up the last four letters he walked over to the bed. He looked down at Cara sleeping peacefully and smiled. He slipped beneath the covers being very aware of how close he was and made sure to give Cara enough room.

Willy picked up the first letter and ripped it open and unfolded it to read.

'Dear Mr. Wonka,

We are infuriated at your behaviour at the factory during our tour. Because of you our poor Augustus was nearly made into marshmallows! We demand an apology, his lifetime supply of chocolate he never received, and a check for 30,000 dollars for your awful behaviour and endangering of our son. If you fail to bring in what we asked then we will sue you!

Good day,

Mrs. Gloop.'

Willy read through the others all from the four ticket winners all asking for more for all the accidents that had befallen them because of their own greed. All of them threatened to sue Wonka industries, especially the Salts and Beauregard's, for all it was worth but Willy wasn't threatened by any of these letters. Thanks to the contract he had them sign at the start of the tour none of the ticket winners couldn't sue or say anything against him after they ate some of the chocolate room and tried any of the other candies they had throughout the tour. Willy decided he would give the letters to someone to sort out the problem and he would answer them with some of the fine print of the contract. That or he would get to it in the morning.

Willy stretched and yawned and settled his head onto the pillow. He glanced over at Cara and gently stroked her soft hair as he watched her breathe. She looked so peaceful and happy he wondered what she dreamed about. Turning his back on her and scooting just a bit farther away Willy allowed sleep to finally take over his overrun mind.

When Cara woke up the next morning she was so comfortable she didn't want to get out of bed. In fact, when she tried she couldn't. When her mind cleared itself from sleep a bit more she realised something was holding her in place. Cara with a blush then realised that she was pressed against Willy's front his arm draped over her hip. Cara knew he was a snuggler but she wasn't expecting to wake up like this. The longer she stayed that way the more she found she was enjoying the soft embrace and the contact of her back on his chest and his leg slightly draped over hers a little more than she probably should have. But, considering this was the man she loved it didn't surprise her too much.

After thinking about the situation Cara decided on just enjoying the soft cuddle and going back to sleep. Cara decided this because if she tried to move she'd probably wake Willy and then they would have to go through that awkward situation. At least if she went asleep and her Mum or Charlie came in they would leave and tease her about it later. At least, Cara hoped her Mum wouldn't be mad if she came in and saw them. So Cara closed her eyes and let herself drowse off again.

Willy woke up about two hours after that at about nine o'clock. When he woke up he found Cara curled into his chest hugging the blanket in her arms with him hugging her into his chest. Willy was very reluctant to move seeing how he was enjoying himself but he knew that if someone was to come in and see them or she was to wake up it would be a nightmare so he untangled himself from the covers and got ready for the day quietly. Once he was dressed and his top hat sitting on his head of unruly hair he cast a look at the still sleeping Cara and smiled as he left.


	24. Chapter 24

_**I on nothing, you might recognize some of these songs these are some of my favs at the moment xxx **_

* * *

Nights went by in very much the same manner for a was in the office mid afternoon when Willy and Charlie burst through the door shouting something about having a karaoke night. Cara didn't pay much attention as she was busy with some of the paper work.

* * *

That Friday night the grown up members of the Bucket family were in the television room staring at the big television. Willy and Charlie entered late as they had both just had a shower due to the fact a machine exploded all over them, but that's another story. They were both in matching outfits, which consisted of a waistcoat with multicoloured buttons, a velvet purple tail coat with a top hat and matching canes. Lately had been coping Willy's style a bit more lately.

Cara wasn't with the family yet she was in Willy's room getting ready as she had also been in the incident that involved exploding jelly's. Cara hadn't fancied sharing a shower with Willy. Cara was getting changed and was zipping up her new favourite dress, it was a Gothic black dress that was longer at the back and had red lace all over. Cara had just finished the victory rolls in her hair when she noticed the clock and she realised she was late. So she put her shoes on and ran out the room, closed the door behind her and made her way to the television room.

When she got there she walked in to see both her Grandmothers singing along to Katy Perry -Last Friday Night. By looking at the face of Charlie and Willy she could tell she wasn't the only one holding back a laugh, but worse still her parents didn't know where to look and both her Grandfathers looked rather shocked. Cara slyed in and sat in the seat behind the rest of the family. Willy had noticed this and had practially snuck up behind her and lifted her chair and all. Much to Willy's surprise she didn't squeal she just giggled madly.

After an hour people had starting leaving one at a time leaving only Cara and Willy. Willy encouraged Cara onto the mini stage that had been set up. Cara hadn't sung anything at this point. Cara choose one of her favourite songs, Lena Meyer-Landrut-Satellite. It wasn't until after she choose the song she realised how embarrassing this was going to be.

I went everywhere for you

I even did my hair for you

I bought new underwear, they're blue

And I wore 'em just the other day

Love, you know I'll fight for you

I left on the porch light for you

Whether you are sweet or cruel

I'm gonna love you either way

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite

I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your love

Love, I got it bad for you

I saved the best I have for you

You sometimes make me sad and blue

Wouldn't have it any other way

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toenails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite

I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your ...

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Where you go, I'll follow

You set the pace, we'll take it fast or slow

I'll follow in your way

You got me, you got me

A force more powerful than gravity

It's physics, there's no escape

Love, my aim is straight and true

Cupid's arrow is just for you

I even painted my toenails for you

I did it just the other day

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

Like a satellite

I'm in orbit all the way around you

And I would fall out into the night

Can't go a minute without your ...

Love, oh love

I gotta tell you how I feel about you

Cause I, oh I

Can't go a minute without your love

As Willy was listening to Cara singing he realised he loved her voice almost as much as the rest of her, it was sweet and gave him goose bumps.

Cara came off the mini stage giggling again and said "I want to choose the next song you sing"

"Okay, if I get to choose the duet"

"Duet?" Willy just smirked and nodded,"agreed''. With that Cara choose Alexander Rybak-Fairytale.

Then the music started and Willy thanked God that he knew that song, so as the music started he calmed down and focused on not making an idiot of himself.

Years ago, when I was younger

I kinda liked, a girl I knew

She was mine, and we were sweethearts

That was then, but then it's true

I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

Everyday, we started fighting

Every night, we fell in love

No one else, could make me sadder

But no one else, could lift me high above

I don't know, what I was doing

When suddenly, we fell apart

Nowadays, I cannot find her

But when I do, we'll get a brand new start

I'm in love, with a fairytale

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

She's a fairytale, yeah

Even though it hurts

Coz I don't care if I lose my mind

I'm already cursed

Willy was also happy that the song was a short song. He was looking for a good song that he knew for the duet,but out of all the duet songs he only knew one, which was hardly surprising seeing as he had lived alone for so long. Then he selected Nicole Kidman and Robbie Williams -Something Stupid, he passed a microphone and the song started.

I know I stand in line

Until you think you have the time

To spend an evening with me

And if we go someplace to dance

I know that there's a chance

You won't be leaving with me

Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place

And have a drink or two

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you

I can see it in your eyes

You still despise the same old lines

You heard the night before

And though it's just a line to you

For me it's true

And never seemed so right before

I practice every day to find some clever

lines to say

To make the meaning come true

But then I think I'll wait until the evening

gets late

And I'm alone with you

The time is right

Your perfume fills my head

The stars get red

And oh the night's so blue

And then I go and spoil it all

By saying something stupid

Like I love you

I love you...

By the end they were unable to look each other in the eye, they were both tired and decided to head back down to go to bed. Willy jumped from the stage Willy held out his hand to help Cara down, although she was holding onto his hand she slipped. Willy caught her but instead of putting her down he simply carried her back to his room.


	25. Chapter 25

LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE HOPE YOU ENJOY XXXX

Again i own nothing. xxxx

When Cara woke up she was confused then she remembered the karaoke and how she fell asleep in Willy's arms. Her face flushed at that thought and she decided to get up as Willy had already left and she had no idea what time it was, she also vowed that she would have to get a watch and soon. Cara was enjoying her hot shower she had no idea how long she was in the shower but she was enjoying it too much to care. When she finally got out of the shower and got changed she found out she had slept late ( which was becoming more common lately) and had missed breakfast. Cara was going to skip breakfast but Willy had walked in at that minute and he wasn't going to let Cara miss a single meal if he could help it.

So Willy decided that he was going to have a picnic just for him and Cara. While out on the picnic ( behind the chocolate waterfall) an Oompa Loompa found them and were so happy to state they had fixed Cara's room faster than expected. Neither Cara or Willy were happy with this news,but they weren't willing to voice there feelings. So they both put on a brave happy face and made the best of the picnic.

The pair had, had a great day besides the bad news. This was to be the last night they were going to spend together and it was the same as any other except that Willy came to bed much earlier than usual.

In the morning Cara woke to the sound of the shower , Willy was murmuring her name and she noticed from a distance that there was no steam, meaning Willy was having a cold shower while thinking about Cara. Cara face went bright red and she burst out laughing. Willy heard this and got out of the shower and put on a robe and came to see what Cara was laughing about but when he got there Cara was in a fit of laughter and was struggling to breathe but after a minute Willy stopped looking horrified and became amused. Between fits of laughter she managed to squeak a few words not that it made any sense. After a while Willy couldn't resist and decided that he was going to start a tickle war. Although Cara stood no chance of winning.

After, god knows how long, both were lying back in bed Willy had his arms around Cara and her head was on his chest. They stayed there a while, when Willy suddenly became restless and the pair agreed to meet in the Chocolate room in an hour and after that it was a normal morning.

When the pair met up again Willy was still restless. The pair walked arm in arm along the river for a while until Willy suddenly stopped, got down on one knee held out ring and said "Cara, I have never met any one like you in my you be my wife?"


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi everyone I want to thank every one who took the time to read really does mean a lot to me. I was also wondering what you think about a sequel but I am not sure so if you could leave a review and tell me what you think about the idea and if you have any ideas about what should happen. xxxxx**

**With love Barneynigella xxxxxxxx **


End file.
